Moving Forward
by NicksMom
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth have said goodbye - but can two people who love each other so much, truly stay away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Ok – so this is my first shot at this. From reading other stories, I know the drill.

I own nothing. Not affiliated with GH or ABC studios. Just the story in my head at the moment. Please read and comment. Let me know if this makes sense and if I should continue.

This takes place after Jason and Elizabeth "ended" things once again after Jakes kidnapping. But can two people who love so hard and as strong honestly walk away from each other and move forward?

**Moving Forward**

Chapter One

"_Stone Cold, you can't ride your bike...." _SLAM

The door at Penthouse # 2 of the Harborview Towers quickly was shut while Spinelli tried to offer his master sound advice on the current weather conditions and why he couldn't possibly ride his motorcycle.

Jason Morgan carried himself to the elevators as fast as he could possibly walk.

"_Shit!" _He cursed as he read the sign on the elevators "Out of Service." As he made his way down the stairs to the parking garage, he quickly realized his cyber companion was in fact correct. The winter weather in Port Charles was off the charts for this time of year and there was no way that he was going to be able to drive his motorcycle. But he needed to get out and feel the wind against his face. He needed something to distract him from his constant thoughts of what he so desperately wants and needs... his family.

Jason decided to take a walk through the park to try and clear his head. He may not be able to ride his bike, but he certainly was feeling the wind against his face. The arctic chill racing through most of New York was unusually bitter compared to most winters. The weather channels were even cautioning everyone from leaving their homes and the weather conditions were favorable for a blizzard.

As Jason rounded the corner of the park he noticed the newly laid blanket of snow that seemed to cover anything and everything it could. Snow. How could something so insignificant send his thoughts to one thing so significant. _"She smells like snow."_

"_Jason, snow doesn't have a smell" _she quickly said without thought.

Jason stopped mid step when he heard her voice. Instantly there was a hitch in his breathing. Sitting on the park bench was the one person he never expected to see, the one person he desperately ached for. _"Elizabeth."_

She stood without hesitation as she always does when he would call her name. Elizabeth Webber was the one thing in Jason's life that wasn't in his life at all. He looked at her and hoped that he could contain how not unhappy he was to run into her. Sure they decided they would never contact each other, but it isn't like they planned to meet in the park. He quickly scanned her in front of him, noticing every little detail. She was wearing a blue wool coat that came down just above her knee and a scarf peaking out at the top of the jacket. Her porcelain alabaster skin tinged slightly pink from the cold air rushing through. Her chocolate locks sprawled down past her shoulders with the one strand she constantly tucks behind her ears. Her lips appear paler than normal. God he could get lost in thought just staring at her lips, so plump and luscious asking to be kissed..by him and only him. Her eyes, normally the darkest of sapphire, just looked gray and sad. Something was missing. Was she ok?

"_Jason, are you ok?" _Elizabeth asked as he had obviously not heard a single word she had just said.

"_Sorry, I just had something on my mind"_ He quickly added, trying to hide his embarrassment of obviously staring at her too hard and too long. _"How have you been? How are the boys? Boys, where are the boys?"_

"_Do I get to answer a question or are you going to keep throwing them at me?" _She paused, _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I have just been so crazed lately. I'm fine, the boys are fine. They are with Grams for the night. She feels that I have been cooped up in the house too much since... since everything with Jake and Cameron, and she insisted that I have a night to myself. What a night to pick. New Year's Eve. I hadn't been away from the boys for a single second and with the house being so quiet, I decided a walk through the park would be relaxing._

"_Elizabeth, I'm so sorry that you and boys have had to go through this. I wish that there was something that I could do." _She held her hand up and stopped him before he could continue. She motioned for them to sit on the bench. Surprisingly she felt more relaxed that she had in a long time. She always felt relaxed around Jason. She quickly snapped back into reality.

"_Jason,you have to stop apologizing for this. While I hate what Sam and the boys and I had to go through, this was not your fault." _They both sat there in silence, neither of them sure they should be sitting there, sure of what to say or not to say. After what seemed like forever, Jason cleared his throat.

"_Did you and the boys have a nice Christmas?"_

"_It was alright. With everything that happened, I almost forgot about Christmas. Grams brought over their gifts on Christmas Eve so that they could open them the next morning. So I spent the evening while they slept setting up the tree and stocking and decorations. And with Lucky was busy dealing with Sam, he didn't get a chance to come by until a few days after Christmas. I also might add that mysterious packages showed up on my doorstep from Santa on Christmas Eve. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" _

"_I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, but I ordered them for the boys before... before our lives went to shit."_ Jason rubbed his face and stared off into the park, then noticed that it had started to snow.

"_Please don't apologize for the gifts. You gave our boys a great Christmas when I almost gave them nothing. Cameron absolutely loved his Chuggin' Charlie train set. I can't believe you found that for him. I should however hurt you for the full music set you bought for Jake. Between the drums and the keyboard, I can't get a moment of peace. What made you think to get him that?"_

"_You did."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Do you remember the afternoon you asked me to come to the studio and help you paint the walls? Um, while you were bandaging up my foot, you showed me pictures of Jake playing with instruments. You said he loved music. So when I went home, I made a few calls and.. and now you have your own little musician at home." _He couldn't help but smirk, the thought of Jake banging on the instruments and his mother facial expressions during all of it. Jason wondered if she had meant to say "our boys"?

They sat in silence a bit more, neither knowing where to go from this conversation. They fell into conversations so easily. Jason glanced at Elizabeth and his breath had caught in his throat. The woman of his dreams, the love of his life looked like an angel sitting next to him. The snow had begun to fall slightly faster than before and she had snowflakes in her hair. Her cheeks were the only thing that had color in them and her eyes had softened since the beginning of their conversation. No longer were they gray and sad, but their bright color of sapphire. And what was even more beautiful was the few scattered snowflakes resting ever so lightly on her beautiful eyelashes. Before Jason could even take notice of what he was doing, his hands had cupped her face and took inventory of the emotions splashed across her face. He ever so gently brushed the snowflakes off of her. The intensity between the two of them was electric and painful.

"_Jason?" _She asked quietly. _"I'm getting kind of cold and wondered if you wanted to walk with me to get a hot chocolate or something?_ She coyly asked trying to break the tension between them.

"_Elizabeth, I can't."_

"_I'm sorry. I've kept you from where you were going. I'm sorry."_ Her eyes darted, not sure what to do.

"_Elizabeth, I would love nothing more that to spend the rest of the day with you, but we can't, we decided... not to see each other anymore. For the safety of you and the boys."_

"_Until you said something, I hadn't really thought about what we had decided. I'd like to talk to you about what happened with the Russians. I have heard your side, but I need to you to hear my side, so that we can put it behind us."_

_Elizabeth, Jake was kidnapped and I almost got him killed. That is not something we can "put behind us". _Jason snapped at her. Quickly he realized how upset at her he had gotten. _"I'm sorry. I know how scared you were. I was scared myself. The thought of Jake in trouble or worse was a feeling I don't think I could ever endure again. I took a risk going into the Roadhouse they way I did. If Sam hadn't..."_

"_Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. I want to forget that night. I have to. I need to Jason, do you understand. I haven't left my home or the boys since you and Sam brought Jake back to me. I took time off of work. Thankfully Epiphany understood why I couldn't leave them. I don't sleep, I watch the boys sleep. I have gotten to the point where the boys sleep in my bed and I watch them, terrified if I go to sleep I will relive that nightmare all over again and wake up and all of you will be gone."_

"_Wait, Elizabeth – wait I don't understand." _Jason really didn't understand, what was she referring to "all of you will be gone?"

"_Don't you get it Jason. Not only did I almost lose Jake, but I could have lost you as well. Has it never occurred to you that you could have died in the explosion? What would I have done if I lost the both of you? PLEASE..Please walk with me to get something to drink, so that I can give you my side of the story."_

Jason could not refuse her request. He called Spinelli to let him know he would be back in a bit and to stay in. Spinelli informed his master that alas, the fair Maximista had demanded his company to her tiny abode. If she was going to be snowed in, she was not going to be left alone with Lulu and Johnny pawing at each other. Jason told Spinelli to be careful and to call when he got into trouble.

As Jason and Elizabeth walked along the piers, drinks in hand, hers hot chocolate and his black coffee, he listened to her in detail recount the events of that devastating evening. Most of the details he new already from Sam when they went to search for Jake. But to hear them from Elizabeth's point of view broke his already damaged heart. Normally in these situations, emotions are checked at the door, but this time it was his child...their child. It was difficult to keep his emotions at bay as he listened to Elizabeth recall killing the Russian and then finding Jake missing. He had no more control of his emotions at this point then she did. They both had tears in their eyes with the uncertainty of what could have happened to their son.

Elizabeth let a slight sob out that she thought went unnoticed. But with Jason, nothing goes unnoticed where she is concerned. Jason's first instinct took into effect. He gathered this petite woman into his arms. It never seemed to amaze him at how perfectly she fit in his arms. A tear traveled down his cheek as he knew, he shouldn't be here with her like this. They agreed. Why couldn't they stay away from each other? Why couldn't they move forward with their lives without one another?

After what seemed like forever, Elizabeth leaned out of Jason's embrace and just stared into his eyes, looking for some sign of what to do next. How many times had she gotten lost in the cerulean blue eyes that he would cast her way. Not wanting to do what her body and heart yearned to do, she quickly turned away from Jason not noticing she was at the edge of the pier.

"_AAGHHH! JASON!!!"_

"_ELIZABETH! Hold on, I'm coming."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harborview Towers Lobby – finally.

After jumping in the marina to reach Elizabeth, both Jason and her now stood back on the pier, soaking wet and absolutely freezing. Jason instantly thinking that they need to stop by the hospital to get her checked out, she seemed so pale and fragile.

"_Jason, I don't need a doctor. I need a hot shower, some dry clothes and sit in front of fire with a cup of hot chocolate. Can we call Cody to come pick us up and take me to my car at the park?"_

"_No phones. We just climbed out of the marina. Between the fact that we were in the water and how cold the water is, I think it is safe to say the phones are useless."_

"_Can you walk me to my studio, its not far from here?"_

"_Not going to happen. Your studio doesn't have good heating system,"_

"_But,"_

"_And the afghan you have on your lumpy couch wouldn't keep Cameron warm, let alone you. You will come to the Penthouse and get cleaned up there and you can go home tomorrow morning."_

"_Just walk me back to the park and I can take my car home."_

"_Elizabeth, look down at the ground."_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_Do you not even notice that we are standing on one of the main roads to take you home? It is covered in snow and ice and I will be damned if you think that I am going to let you attempt to drive yourself home in this kind of weather. You are coming home with me, end of discussion. Lets go, it cold as shit out here and being soaking wet is not helping matters."_

Jason was right about one thing, it was so cold and being wet was not making her feel...strange. Between the bickering about where Elizabeth was going to stay for the night, she couldn't believe she was missing the signs. She hadn't been sleeping at all, not eating enough to satisfy Jake and with the frigid temperatures of the weather and the temperature of the water..she couldn't possibly beginning to show signs of hypothermia. It was too soon. Elizabeth, wake up woman, you are a nurse. There are no time frames on how quickly a person could slip into hypothermia. She shrugged it off as just being cold. She would go to Jason's Penthouse, take a shower and wrap herself in a blanket on Jason's couch and go to sleep.

Jason had thought it was strange how quiet Elizabeth had become on the walk home. He would casually glance back at her, never completely noticing that she just appeared to be going through the motions of what she was doing. Jason just shrugged it off as she was tired and probably trying to not focus on how cold it was. When they finally made it Harborview Towers and stood in the Lobby, Jason went to push the button on the elevator and saw the sign that had cursed him earlier in the day. "Out of Service."

"_Shit, you have got to be fucking kidding me."_

"_Wha.. what's wrong?" _ Elizabeth almost seemed to struggle to get her question out of her mouth.

"_The elevator is out of service, we are going to have to take the stairs." _Jason stops when he notices that Elizabeth is obviously not ok. _"ELIZABETH! Are you ok, what's wrong? Can you hear me."_

"_Jason I – I don't know. I think I just want to lay down, I'm so sleepy. What is taking the elevator so long?"_

"_Eliz – the elevator is broken, we have to take the stairs. Can you handle that? Do you need me to carry you?"_

"_No, I can handle the stairs," _weakly she squeaked, _"It isn't my first time to walk up to your Penthouse." _Neither of them noticed the slight smile that crept on each of their faces after Elizabeth's comment.

As Jason and Elizabeth started the trek up the many flights of stairs to his home, she thought. The last time Elizabeth Webber had walked the fifteen flights of stairs to Jason Morgan's Penthouse, she was Elizabeth Spencer. A woman whose world had seemly just crashed and burned. If things weren't bad enough with Lucky being addicted to pills and booze, she had just walked in on Lucky and Maxie, together, in her bed... AGAIN. Sure, she was over it now and her and Lucky were friends and co-parenting the boys, she even excepted Sam in Lucky and the boys life, but that night she was broken. That night she went on a journey – a journey that led to one night. That night led to the beginning, to an end, to...Jake. Jason and Elizabeth leaned on each that night. As she took each step, feeling herself getting weaker with each floor, she tried to stay coherent. Just get up stairs and get warm, everything will be ok. But how could everything be ok when she ached for this man that she couldn't have. When all she wanted was to fall into his arms and never leave. Raise the boys together as the family they had tried so tirelessly tried to create. Always at their fingertips and selfishly ripped from their grasp. Why did everyone get to be happy but them?

Jason and Elizabeth managed to make it to his Penthouse. Jason offers the shower to Elizabeth first. She seems so far away as Jason talks to her.

"_Elizabeth, did you hear what I said? Go upstairs to my bathroom and take a shower so you can get warm. I will get a fire started and get some blankets. Elizabeth?"_

"_Jason?" _With a dead stare and a weak voice she forces on, _"I can't take a shower, I think I am su-suffering from hypothermia. Normally you would need to get me to the hospital, but given the conditions outside, that isn't going to happen. So.. so you ne-need to listen to me. Aah, no showwers, no alc-alc, no booze, no heating elements. I need to get out of these clothes. Warm blankets, hot tea, need body h..."_

Jason didn't need to hear anything anymore. Instinctively and without hesitation, he scooped Elizabeth up in his arms and carried her quickly up to his room. He sat her on his bed and tells her to get out of her clothes while he changes into sweats and a t-shirt and grabs towels and blankets. After a few minutes of rushing from his bathroom to the linen closet and runs to the kitchen to make her tea. When he comes back to his room, he finds Elizabeth still on his bed wearing only her panties and bra.

"_Elizabeth, is something else wrong? Are you hurt?"_

Elizabeth says nothing, just stares off into the far unknown. Jason kneels in front of her and tilts her chin in his direction. Her eyes are empty, her gaze unending. Jason quickly panics as she is not responding to anything he says or does. Quickly, he runs through everything she told him. No wet clothes, warm blankets, hot tea.

"_Elizabeth, I'm going to take the rest of your wet clothes off and put you into one of my t-shirts, ok?"_

Carefully he removed her ice cold soaking wet bra and panties and threw them into the pile of clothes next to the bed. He grabbed one of his t-shirts out of his drawer and slipped it over her pale and tiny frame. He dried her hair the best he could, not wanting to startle her and always keeping watch of her to make sure she did not slip into unconsciousness. Next, Jason picked up Elizabeth's frail body and laid her down in his bed and covered her up in warm blankets.

"_Ok, what was next? Hot tea. Shit, she can't drink it now. Elizabeth, can you hear me sweetie, what do I do now? Think Morgan, what else did she say – no wet clothes, warm blankets, hot tea, body heat." _He gulped. _" B-B-Body heat?!"_

Jason shook the thoughts that should not be entering his head as he climbed into bed with Elizabeth and took her into her arms. Her shivering did not seem to be subsiding. Why was this not working. Her body was still so cold to the touch. Then he realizedwhat was wrong. Body heat. They needed to be – to be naked. Jason groaned once again as he thought things not appropriate for this situation.

"_Elizabeth, um, I'm going to take your shirt off and I am going to take,my uh clothes off as well. When you wake up, please try not to panic since we will both be naked...in my bed...in each others arms."_

Was this payback or something. Not only was the woman he loves and craves more than anything suffering from acute hypothermia, which was killing him on its own. But now, she was laying in his bed, naked as was he. If this situation wasn't as terrifying, this scenario might be funny. But as he crawled in bed next to her and gathered her shivering frame chest-to-chest, his heart broke. His love was fighting to come back from where ever she was. As he held her, he could feel her tremors of intense cold rock against his body. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal, the shivering subsided. Her body was warming to his and the color was returning to her cheeks. She snuggles closer to him, causing him to stiffen, in more ways than one. Jason's body was fighting with him on what he needed to do versus what he wanted to do. Laying this close to Elizabeth was creating this intense heat between them He could feel the sweat begin to bead on his forehead. How could he ignore the feeling of her skin – so smooth and virtually warming at his every touch. Her intoxicating smell of lavender and lilacs, which was surprising considered hours before he fished her out of the marina. As he studied her face, he could tell she was asleep, which calmed his fears, slightly. He could not help but stare – how peaceful and angelic she looked when she was sleeping, her cheeks flush with color, her lips plump and pink, pursed together and she laid in his arms. The way they stared at him, begging to be kissed. Without thought of what he was doing, he gently kissed her, whispered "I love you" and let himself drift off to sleep with her so delicately sleeping his arms. Naked.

The next morning Jason woke in a panic. Not knowing what time it was or how long he had been sleeping. He rolled over to check on Elizabeth only to find an empty bed. His panic increased, where was she and what time is it? At that moment as if on cue, Elizabeth walked into Jason's bedroom wearing his t-shirt from last night and a faint smile as the eyes caught each other. She carried in with her two cups of coffee which he suddenly was very grateful for.

"_Morning. How -how are you feeling? You look so much better. Where did you run off to? What time is it?"_

"_Thanks. Its about 7 I guess. I guess I feel better, most of last night is a bit of a blur at the moment. I got up to get dressed and noticed that all my clothes were still wet. So I went downstairs to throw them in the washing machine because not only were they still wet, but god they smelled horrible. Who new the marina could smell nasty in the winter." _Jason chuckled at that comment cause she was rambling, which meant she was nervous about something. _"Anyway, I called Grams to let her know that I would be by to pick up the boys in a couple of hours. She then asked me if I had not yet turned on the t.v or even looked outside my own window. I didn't dar_e _tell her where I was at. So I casually mentioned that I hadn't as of yet and proceeded to ask why."_

"_Well Dear, if you had bothered to, you would know that Port Charles was hit with a nasty blizzard last night. They estimated 8 inches of snow of the ground and at least another 3 inches before the day was done. The streets are closed. There is no way you could possibly come pick up the boys today. Don't you worry, Cameron and Jake are fine and they can just stay here with me again until the roads open back up tomorrow. Dear, you have had just a harrowing couple of weeks. Take this time to rest and relax. Oh, and dear.. Happy New Year."_

"_Thanks Grams. Happy New Year to you too. Kiss the boys for me and tell them I love them and I will see them tomorrow. Bye."_

"_So that's that Mr. Morgan. Seems we aren't going anywhere today. Speaking of rest, I think last night was probably the best nights sleep I have had in .. I don't remember when. When I woke up, I felt safe. You are always saving me."_

"_Elizabeth. I didn't do anything. Just what you told me to."_

Elizabeth's thoughts drifted to when she woke up this morning. Stunned at first as Jason's face was mere inches from hers. He breathing was hypnotizing as he slept. It almost lulled her back to sleep. She noticed his face, so smooth and relaxed while he slept and she never tired looking at his mouth. She found herself licking her own lips as she thought about all the kisses she has shared with him and the way his lips feel when they are pressed against hers. Slowly her gaze fell to his muscular frame, her fingertips ever so lightly gliding across his chiseled chest across to his arms; arms designed to hold someone so close and never letting go. Elizabeth seemed to get lost in his smell and the feel of his skin before she realized that neither of them were wearing any clothes. Quickly blushing and moving away from Jason, she tried to wrap her mind around what happened. She was in Jason's bed – naked. Jason was in his bed – naked. A smile crept across her face before she peeked under the blankets to vastly reacquaint herself with this perfectly naked body before her. Jason was not hard to look at on any accounts. The man could were a pair of jeans like no other and his t-shirts just covered his frame in every perfect way. But when this man was naked, it just made you want to thank someone. After her gazing of his naked form sleeping next to her, the events of the previous night came flooding back. The pier or falling off the pier, the arguing with Jason about where she was going, the stairs – go no wondered her legs ached, the hypothermia.

"_Oh my goodness!" _She whispered. Now realizing why she was indeed lying naked next to Jason, who was naked. She eased out of bed as quietly as she could hoping to not to disturb Jason. All she wanted to do was get dressed and go back to the park, pick up the boys and forget that this night ever happened. God, she smelled, could she take a shower without waking him? She grabbed the black t-shirt at the end of the bed and inhaled his scent before slipping it over her tiny frame. She saw that her clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room.

"_Gross – there still wet and damn, what is that smell? Looks like I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I have Jason's shirt but I need something underneath."_

Elizabeth searched through Jason's drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. Obviously these weren't going to stay up on there own, so she improvised. As she slipped them on, she giggled quietly. "What would Jason think if he new I was walking around in his boxer shorts?" As she attempted to stifle her giggles she rolled the waistband of the boxer shorts until she was confident they would stay on her small hips. She gathered her wet clothes crept down the stairs in hopes she wouldn't wake Jason or Spinelli. God what was she going to say if she ran into Spinelli. Everyone new that Jason and her had stopped seeing each other. True this was a very strange situation. Then it clicked – he is at Maxie's. I remember from his chat with Spinelli yesterday. So while the laundry was going, she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing, she took the time to call Grams about coming to get the boys only to be told that wasn't happening. She hung up the phone and turned her attention to the direction up the stairs.

"_We are stuck here for the day?! This should be interesting. Well at least that means no one will be showing up here today."_

Liz poured two cups of coffee and headed up stairs to face the music.

"_Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Where did you go? Are you ok? Can I have that cup of coffee or were you planning on drinking both of them?"_

"_Jeez. I'm sorry Jason. I must have dazed off. I think I'm still a little out of it from yesterday."_

"_Are you sure you are ok. Do you want to go to General Hospital and get checked out?"_

"_Nah. I'm fine, I promise. Thank you once again for taking care of me again last night the way you did." _And at that moment Elizabeth could not contain the grin that crept across her face and she infectiously began to giggle, not to mention she was now bright red.

"_What are you giggling about over there brat." _Jason taking a pillow throwing it at her head in hopes of stopping her giggling.

"_Jason, um, I know we are kind of stuck here for the day and everything, but, you aren't wearing any clothes."_

Now it was Jason's turn to blush and giggle. He turned to Elizabeth's attention a caught her wiggling her eyebrow at his embarrassment.

"_Um. Showers. We need showers. How about you jump in first. I need to call Bernie and the guys and make sure everything is ok."_

Both of them didn't move from their positions. Neither sure of what was to come next. Could they possibly go all day without outside interruptions. What would they do? What could they possibly talk about. Elizabeth jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She slid down the door trying not to hyperventilate. The man she absolutely adored was sitting on the other side of this door, naked. There would be no getting away from him today. After tomorrow, she would pick up the pieces of her life with the boys and without Jason and move forward in the new year. But that was tomorrow, what was she going to do today? She was going to ignore everything and think with her heart. She opened the door to the bathroom and immediately stopped breathing. Apparently Jason had decided at that moment to stand up and put a pair of sweatpants on. Jason was staring at Elizabeth like a deer in the headlights. He had no clothes on, they were in his hand. Why God could he not move and put his pants on?

"_Join me?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter rated NC-17_

Jason sat stilled in his bed as watched Elizabeth hurry into the bathroom and slam the door shut. He was thankful that she had finally gotten up and left because it was becoming increasingly difficult to sit next to her after she had reminded him he was naked. His throbbing erection becoming a rather annoying problem. His shower was going to have to be cold at first. He couldn't understand it, how could someone so small in stature looks so damn sexy in my t-shirts. Hell, Sam or Courtney or even Carly never looked that good in them. Its a proven fact that women in men's shirt is mind numbingly sexy, but Elizabeth; good God, she makes it difficult to restrain yourself. He could have sworn she was wearing a pair of boxer shorts too. _"Jesus!"._ He sucked his breath in before clearing his mind of the fact that Elizabeth was not only wearing his t-shirt, but a pair of boxers. He reminded himself to ask her about that later. Make her squirm like she did him with the reminder he was naked.

"_Shit, I'm still naked." _ He cursed under his breath. How was he going to spend the entire day with her in this house. The last time they were stuck together for a long period of time with no interruptions was the night... his mouth went dry; "the night we conceived Jake." He shook his head of those thoughts. Decided he needed to get dressed, go downstairs and call Spinelli and check on him and then call Bernie and the guys. Let them know he was going to be in the Penthouse all day and to call him at home if they needed something. He was also going to get Spinelli to get on his computer and order him two new cellphones. He stood up from the bed to go and grab his sweatpants and of course Elizabeth picked that moment to open the door. Jason froze and it was as if his everything stood still. He looked at her, she looked at him. He swore under his breath and was almost certain that he was having hearing problems when he heard her say _"Join me?!"_

"_I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"_

"_I said, Join me."_

"_Um, wha uh, hmm. What?" _ For the first time in a long time, Jason was speechless. Did this woman just ask him to join him in the shower? Was she trying to kill him or just torture him?

"_Jason, I. Want. You. To join me in the shower."_

"_Elizabeth, are you aware of what you are asking me? If I join you in the shower, I'm not going to be able to control myself around you. I'm going to want to touch you and kiss you and do things to your body. That wouldn't be fair to either of us. You know it will just hurt more if we give into each other like that."_

"_Jason, I am fully aware of what I am asking you. For just today, can we forget everything that has happened and what is around us? Just for today, take away all the pain and suffering we have been subjected to for the last two years. I don't want to think about tomorrow or next week or next month. I just want to think about what I'm feeling right now in this moment standing here with you. If you still don't..."_

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jason's lips were crashing onto hers. The kiss was hard and hungry. She had her answer. Jason could not deny what she wanted as it was the same feeling he had been fighting since he first saw her laying next to him last night. His mouth was assaulting her luscious lips begging for an invitation. She gladly welcomed his kiss and his warm touch. As he continued to assault her lips, she let out a soft moan into his mouth that almost caused him to lose it right then and there. He broke this kiss gasping for breath, standing there staring at her. Her face was flushed and her lips were bruised and swollen from the intensity of the kiss. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to control the emotions coursing through her body. His erection was throbbing and she took notice of it instantly. She went to grab for him and he stopped her.

"_If this is the only time we are going to have to spend with each other like this, I have every intention of savoring every single second. This will not be rushed."_

With that she took his hand and led him into the bathroom where the shower was already running. The bathroom was quickly filling with steam from the stream of hot water waiting the both of them. Jason stood in front of Elizabeth and softly kissed her lips as he gathered the fabric of the hem of his shirt and lifted it over her head. He was blown away by how gorgeous she looked standing in front of him in with nothing on but his boxers. Men are wrong, women are sexier in our underwear than our shirts. He knelt in front of her to help her out of his boxers.

"_Interesting method of keeping them on I might add."_

"_I had to think in a pinch. I couldn't certainly walk around your house with just a shirt on." _She giggled knowing the thought was going to drive him to the brink.

He guided her into the steaming shower and into the stream of water. He ran his fingers through her mess of chocolate locks as the water drenched them, causing her hair to stick to her shoulders and back. First thing first, they needed to get clean as they did really smell poorly. Jason grabbed the soap and squeezed it into the palm of his hands rubbing it gently across her body. As he started at her shoulders she could do nothing but stand there and stare. She was frozen at Jason's touch over her wet naked body. He said he wanted to take his time, and she was afraid she was going to explode with anticipation. By now Jason and rubbed soap all along her shoulders, down her back and had worked his way up her arms. He moved his thumbs across the peaks of nipples and he noticed as her breath caught at his touch. His hands traveled through the cascading water along her flat stomach and down to her hips where they rested intently. Elizabeth was sure she was going to melt where she stood if Jason didn't do something soon. How could something so simple as a getting clean drive her insane.

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No nothing is wrong," _she nibbled on her bottom lip with a mischievous look in her eye, _"its just, you need to get cleaned as well. Can I please have the soap?"_

"_Sure, no reason to ask. Your clean enough now."_

_  
"Really? Cause I feel even dirtier than before now." _She laughed with a seductive twinkle in her eye.

With that and a well placed kiss to his lips, Elizabeth took the soap from Jason and preceded to wash him as he had done her. She started on his back and let her fingertips glide along the perfectly sculpted muscles. As her fingers grazed his skin she could see the tension ease from his shoulders. She ran her nails down his back as she washed him.

"_Uh, god Elizabeth."_

"_Problems?" _She smirked behind him.

"_There will be if you continue to touch me that way."_

Her hands trailed down to perfectly round and rock solid ass. Her hands seemed so small as she caressed the firm cheeks of his pleasant derrière. She could feel him buck as she gave his ass a slight grab as she traveled down the length of well toned thighs and calves. She instructed him to turn around so she could wash the front of him. His erection was proudly displayed for her to see. If he was going to take his time, and drive her completely insane, she would gladly return the favor. She slowly traveled up his legs stopping at his engorged member. She wrapped her hands around his thick length and let the water and soapy mixture glide through her hands and pumped his shaft a few times. Now he really bucked at her touch.

"_Elizabeth! If you continue to do that, I'm won't be able to take my time with you. I want this moment to last as long as possible. We will never get another one like this."_

Jason grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the shower wall. She hissed under her breath as the cold tile sent shivers down her spine through her toes. Jason feverishly kissed until she begged for air. He slowly and seductively let his lips travel down her jaw to her throat then up to the spot behind her ear that made her melt. She let out little mewes as Jason snaked his tongue up and down her throat, stopping at her collar bone and biting on her skin. He knew he would leave a mark and it made more hungry for her body. He sat Elizabeth down on the bench in the shower and knelt in front of her and trailed kisses along her breasts. He took them in his hand and suckled the left one while his thumb stroked the right one. As he bit her nipple, her body arched into his almost instantly. Not wanting any part of her to feel left out, he switched to the right one to pay just as much attention. He pulled back and stared at her. She had love marks that traveled down her throat the her chest area. Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She could see the passion in his eyes as he stared at her. Her eyes closed as she tried to control the rush of butterflies that seemed to take refuge in her belly. Sure she had been with Jason before, but there was something so different this time. The intensity, the intimacy, the fervent need for Jason to take his time.

"_Open your eyes Elizabeth. I want to look at your eyes. I want to know what you are feeling. I want you to see what I am feeling."_

She opened her eyes as he took her face in his hands and lifted her to her feet. He sweetly placed a chaste kiss to her lips as his hands traveled down her arms and grabbed her hands. He guided her hands to the safety bars on either side of the shower wall and he made her grip the bars.

"_I need you to hold to the bars until I say you can let go. No matter how much you think you need to let go, I want you to promise me you won't let go. And you must stare at me at all times. Can you promise me?"_

Elizabeth couldn't muster a word out of her mouth. She simply shook her had as she watched Jason begin trail kisses down her stomach, across her hips and rest just above her private area.

Jason knew she was wet before he even got past her hips. He could feel her body quiver anxious for his touch. He was pretty sure she knew what he was about to do to her. He let his lips trail down past her wet curls while his hands gently spread her legs for him. His fingers trailing the outer folds of her hot, wet center. He slid one finger inside of her to prepare her for what was next to come. She bucked slightly against his touch. He began to pump his finger very slowly inside of her. He could feel her becoming hotter and wetter for him. Never taking their eyes off of each other, Jason slipped his hands behind her grabbing the front of her hips and pulling her closer to him. Her breath caught at the the feel of his touch. She felt an intense burning as his fingers grazed her skin. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he gripped her hips. He knew she couldn't wait any longer by the look of uncertainty and almost begging that was sprayed across her face. He let his tongue trail the outside of her fold lapping at the juices that already began to flow from her wet core. Her body began to buck against him and he took one hand to hold her steady. He began to frantically suck on her clit and with his other hand he began to pump two fingers in and out of her tight center. She moaned his name as she felt her coil begin to tighten at the assault that Jason was performing to her pussy. He new she was close as gripped both hands on her hips so hard he was sure there would be a bruise. But he didn't care. He bit down on her clit and it sent her over the edge. He suckled the sweet juice that was pouring out of body. Not wanting to miss a drop of her precious nectar. Elizabeth wasn't sure how much longer she could stand there, holding onto the safety bars and stare at what he was doing to her. If Jason did not have the firm grip to her hips she would surely be a puddle of her former self of the floor of this showers. As she watched him watch her crash into her first orgasm, it took over her body. The heat emanating from eyes on her made the orgasm travel from the top of her head through the tips of her toes. She began to gyrate in Jason's hands. She needed to have him.

"_Oh, oh god, uh Jas-Jason."_ The words seemed to fight there way past her lips.

"_Mmm. You taste so good. Tell me what you want baby."_ He said seductively. Knowing that if he didn't take her soon, it would be over for the both of them.

"_I need you. I need you in me. I need to feel you inside of me. Make love to me Jason."_

Before she could say anything further, the water in the shower was off and she and Jason were now standing in front of each other in his bedroom. Elizabeth place a single finger to Jason's chest and guided him to the bed forcing him to sit down.

"_My turn."_

He knew he was in trouble. She let her hands slide across his body. Everywhere she touched, she would leave a kiss behind. She took Jason's flat nipple in her mouth and proceeded to suckle it, which caused him to moan. She let the nipple slip through her teeth before she flicked it. She continued to place small kisses down his perfectly sculpted abs. Taking her time to kiss every single etched ripple. As she kissed a trail down his stomach, she placed herself comfortably on her knees and placed her tiny fingers around his already throbbing member. Elizabeth could not remember a time when she had ever seen Jason so erect. Naughty thoughts entered her mind as contemplated how much pleasure Jason and her were going to experience.

She took he length in her hands and began to place delicate kisses up and down the shaft of his penis. He bucked at her touch. He growled in frustration at what she was doing to him. He would not last long if she continued.

"_Elizabeth, you have to stop."_

She pouted at his request. _"Well that wouldn't be fair now would it? After the pleasure you gave me in the shower, I should be allowed to return the favor. Remember, you said we were taking our time."_

Before he could object her lips were over the tip of his shaft, swirling her tongue around and sucking gently. Pre-cum had escaped his member and she took her tongue and ever so gently lapped it up. Without hesitation, she took his entire length in her mouth. He tried unsuccessfully to get her stop which only caused her to move faster. He relented and took her hair into his hands and began to feverishly fuck her mouth. She relaxed her throat muscles which allowed him further into her mouth. She reached for his balls and gave the a gentle squeeze which sent him over the edge and he released his seed deep within her mouth. She gladly sucked at him even after his load was already gone. Jason could no longer wait. He grabbed he swiftly put her on the bed. Her mouth was swollen from her assault to his member. He laid her on his back and gently laid on top of her, adjusting his weight so as not crush her. He began to kiss at her neck and nibbling at her collar bone again. She began to gyrate her body to his hoping he would get the message. He got it all right.

"_What do you want me to do you now baby?"_

"_Jason, I need you to fuck me now, I can't wait for you anymore. Please?"_

With one quick thrust he entered her causing them to both catch their breathes. He would pull all the way out and just as quick, slam back into her. He would tease her body making slow deep thrusts. Her body writhing beneath him as she tried to urge him to move faster.

"_Please Jason, I can't – I uh. I need you."_

Jason stopped what he was doing and pulled completely out of her which not only confused her, but was painful as hell for him. He knew that she wouldn't last long if he was on top, so he climber further into the bed and sat himself against the headboard and urged her forward. She gladly complied with his request and gripped her hands on either of his shoulders before she swiftly impaled herself on his length. She slowly rocked her hips and they both soon had found their rhythm. She increased her pace as she could feel her coil within begin to tighten. Jason began to match her thrust for thrust. He could feel his balls tightening up and knew that soon this would be over.

"_Elizabeth, open your eyes and look at me. Cum for me baby, just let go." _Jason found her hot button and with his thumb began to stroke her until he knew she was going to come undone.

"_Oh god, oh god, don't stop. JASON, I'm cumming for you baby."_

Jason felt her inner walls clamp around his shaft as her orgasm took over her entire body. Neither one of them took their eyes off each other. With three quick thrusts Jason released his seed deep within her, moaning her name in the crease of her neck. They sat there for a few moments until the wave of ecstasy had passed and their breathing had returned to normal. They both just sat there in each others arms neither wanting to leave the others grasp. Jason gently lifted Elizabeth off of him and slid her beside him as they both laid down in the bed together. He took her in his arms and pulled him close to her. Placing delicate kisses to her shoulder.

"_I love you Elizabeth. Please know that will never change."_

"_I love you too Jason. I'm not ready to go downstairs just yet. Do you think we could stay in her for a while, maybe take a nap?"_

"_Sure, I have no problem with that."_

"_Jason?"_

"_Mm hm"_

"_Happy New Year."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason's Penthouse

Elizabeth wakes in Jason's bed – alone. She lays there for a moment contemplating what to do. While laying there she stretches to fully wake herself. _"Ow, gosh I'm so sore." _She blushes, _"Not that I'm complaining."_

She would take waking up that sore every morning versus waking up unhappy and alone. She searches around the room for any indication of where Jason is and she spots her clothes at the end of the bed. She frowns slightly at the thought of having to get out of bed and put her clothes on. Her thoughts immediately are thrown back to what took place earlier. A smile creeps across her face. By now she is dressed in her jeans and tank top, forgoing her wool sweater. Before heading downstairs where she was certain she would find Jason, she turns and glances once more at the bed; sheets twisted, pillows shoved against the headboard, the heavy blanket hanging half off the bed, the other half in a heap on the floor. Instantly a feeling of warmth rushes across her body as she recalls how loved and safe she felt laying in Jason's arms. Longing to feel that way always.

Elizabeth heads down the stairs and finds Jason sitting at his desk talking to Bernie on the phone. Elizabeth had stopped at the landing, trying not eavesdrop, which was damn near impossible considering, well considering Jason was just a few feet from her.

"_Look Bernie, I know none of us can do much today with the weather, but just keep me posted if anything comes up. No my cell phone is um, it got a little wet yesterday. No, Spinelli is staying at Maxie's, she demanded he come to her apartment yesterday. Yeah, I'll just talk to you guys in a couple of hours. Like I said, if anything comes up, just give me a call. I'm going to be here at the house all day." _With that Jason had turned around to find Elizabeth at the foot of the stairs watching him. _"Bye Bernie. Hey, how long have you been standing there?"_

"_Not long. I woke up and your weren't there, so I thought I would come see what you were up to."_

Jason takes Elizabeth's hand and leads her to the couch. As they sit there, Elizabeth leans her head against the back of the couch and casually smiles at Jason. His piercing blue eyes staring in her direction. She could tell that there was something on his mind. His eyes, they weren't as relaxed as earlier. Jason smiled right back at her. She seemed so calm compared to earlier. So relaxed. He frowned at what was coming next.

"_So, how did you sleep?_

"_Perfect, until I woke up and you weren't there."_

"_I uh I didn't want to disturb you. You seemed so peaceful. I know earlier you mentioned that you hadn't been sleeping very well and I didn't see any reason for the both of us to be awake. Besides, I still needed to call Bernie, I didn't get a chance to earlier, I was kind of preoccupied." _They both blush at Jason's comment. Elizabeth asked if everything with Bernie was ok.

Jason sighs; _"Elizabeth, you know I can't discuss business with you. The less you know the better."_ That was a lie and he hoped she didn't catch on.

"_Jason Morgan! You have known me for years. Until recently you have never had a problem discussing business around me unless it involved," _she gulped, _"me."_ Her eyes went wide with terror. Jason didn't stand a chance to interject. _"Jason, am I in danger? Are the boys in trouble? Grams, the boys are with Grams and we can't get to them.." _Elizabeth began to hyperventilate with every horrible scenario her tired mind could conjure up.

Jason stops her miniature tirade before she has a meltdown right here on his couch. _"Its ok. Calm down. Do you remember the attorney you saw in the police station, when Jake was missing? Seems someone was unhappy with her and she was shot on Pier 52 on Christmas Eve. Don't look at me that way, I didn't shoot her. I went to meet her to try and find out where Sam was. She wanted $10 million dollars for Sam's location. Maybe she knew her time was about up. I would have had no problem taking her life since she almost cost us our son's, but Lucky was frantic when he couldn't find Sam. Long story short, Sasha died, Spinelli figured out where Sam was, she was rescued, end of story. Anyways, Bernie and the guys and Spinelli have been keeping an eye on the Russians to see if they were going to make anymore moves against my territory. It would appear that they have pulled their operation out of Port Charles, but my guys are still vulnerable and with Sonny and the Zacchara's, I'm just trying make sure everyone is safe. So to answer your questions, no you and the boys are not in danger."_

"_Are you sure about that Jason? Can you honestly say that nothing is going to happen to me or the boys? I would have to imagine that by now your enemies know about us. I mean come on a little boy was kidnapped. The son of Police Detective Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber, GH Nurse and girlfriend of notorious Mob Boss/Enforcer Jason Morgan. Of course it made the papers, the reporters couldn't help themselves in announcing I was your girlfriend. So it would seem that I have inherited a target on my back."_

"_Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I seem to say that a lot to you. If wish I could go back and change things and you and the boys would be safe."_

"_Don't. Don't apologize. I'm not sorry and if you could magically go back and change things, then Jake wouldn't exist and I wouldn't trade our son for anything."_

"_Would you feel safer if I assigned a guard detail to you and the boys? They would stay hidden of course. The boys have been through so much, I wouldn't want them to get scared."_

"_I would rather have you guard us. I ah I'm sorry did I just say that out loud? I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize. I would love more than anything to be with you and the boys you know that. But we have been through this. It isn't safe for you and the boys to be around me. My life nearly cost us Jake. It could have cost us both of the boys. I could have lost all three of you. Elizabeth, don't you understand, I would rather love you from an extreme distance than watch you get hurt or worse, die because of the decisions I have made._

"_Jason you said it yourself – the Russians are no longer a problem. Granted that doesn't mean the danger is gone. It will never be gone. Now you want to put guards on me and the boys. Lets face it, your miserable, I'm miserable. And every time we say we can't see each other, we can't be together no contact whatsoever and look around. I'm here, your here and we are __together__."_

"_Elizabeth – this is different. You had hypothermia, we were soaking wet, we slept through a blizzard for Christ's sake."_

"_And what happened afterwards, was that different too." _ She smirked. Yea she knew that was a low blow considering she asked him to be with her. _"All I'm saying is Jason – we have never been able to stay away from each other. Always reasoning with out happiness. The only possible way for us to stay away from each other is if one of us leaves Port Charles permanently. You obviously can't because of the business and your territory and this is the only home the boys and I have. Grams and Lucky are all the boys have in family. So face it, we can't escape each other."_

Jason protests to all of Elizabeth's reasoning. He can't risk them getting hurt. He can't put the boys in that position again. It nearly killed him to watch Jake blow up in the Roadhouse. He won't do it again. Elizabeth asks him what earlier was about then. Saying goodbye?

"_I don't understand you Jason. How can someone say good bye to something as wonderful as that was? Jason you took your time exploring my body as if it was the first time you had ever touched me. That was not the passion of a man saying goodbye."_

"_I told you this was going to hurt more if we were together. I warned you."_

"_Hey, I'm not hurting, at least not emotionally." _They both blushed at that comment.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not. Don't you get it Jason. For the first time in a long time I felt free. I didn't have the capacity to think about was going on it the outside world. You made me focus on us, on how you were loving me. When you touched my body, you ignited a passion and love so deep within I – I don't have words to describe. All I know is right now, in this moment, I am hopelessly and undoubtedly in love with you and want a life with you and the boys – publicly."_

Jason tries to rationalize with Elizabeth. Explaining how much he loves Liz and the boys. As he goes to start in on why they can't be together she places her fingers to his lips to shut him up.

"_Sshh. Enough of that. As I said earlier before, I just want to think about today. Right now, The two of us with no where to go and very few things to do."_

With that, Elizabeth straddles Jason and begins to run her fingers through his hair all the while nibbling at his throat, his ear lobe, his jaw line. He lets out a groan.

"_We can't do this. This isn't fair to either of us."_

"_I'm not interested in why we shouldn't be doing this. I want you and I can feel how much you want me," __she grabs his growing erection, __"So lets act on this." _She giggles.

"_Is this funny to you," Jason quickly lifts her off his lap and deposits her onto the empty couch cushion next to him. "You think this some kind of game? We can have sex and that fixes everything?"_ He gets up quickly, cursing that his jeans are now two sizes too small and walks over to the balcony. He looks out the window at nothing as Port Charles is covered in a perfect blanket of white. He sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Elizabeth creeps up behind him, slides her hands up his arms before snaking them around his waist. She places tiny wet kisses at his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry. Jason – tell me what you want – what your hopes are for the new year."_

"_I don't know. I've never thought about resolutions or anything like that. It didn't seem practical with my life. Uh, I would the boys to be happy, for you to be safe. For Michael to wake up and be ok. For Carly to be happy. For Sonny to sever his ties with the Zacchara's. I guess thats about it."_

Elizabeth chuckles at his admission. _"Have I told you how much I love you? Jason you are so generous you don't even realize it. You may be this big mob boss enforcer but you have this huge heart and you love with such strength."_

"_You make me feel that way I guess. What do you want?"_

"_I want my life to go back to some sense of normalcy, whatever that may be. I want to continue watching the boys grow up. There is one thing I want, but I'm not sure I will get it."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I want you to want to try again."_

"_Elizabeth,"_

"_I want you to fight for our family Jason. I may never be out of danger after what has happened and if that's the case, then what is stopping us. We can make this work if you just have faith in yourself. Like I do."_ A single tear slides down Elizabeth's cheek as she looks to Jason for some kind of response.

Jason's face hardens. _"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER!! I can't raise my sons. I can't have a life with you, marry you, jesus – have more children. I can't give you that life."_

"_Your right Jason, you have told me this over and over and over. So, tell me something different. Tell me you will fight for us. Give us a chance. I would rather have a relationship with you fail between us knowing that we at least had the guts to try. Rather than spending the rest of our lives wondering what would have happened. Your it for me Jason. I don't want anyone else. There could never be anyone else."_

"_If I fight for us, I won't be able to let go – ever. Even if you come to me and say its over."_

She smiles. He smiles. _"Guess I'll have to spend the rest of my life with you then."_

Jason leans in and kisses Elizabeth. His hands traveling from her face to her messy locks. She groans in his mouth as she feels his erection growing against her. Their hands frantically searching the others body, trying to get closer to one another. She broke his kiss and ran to the phone on the desk, taking it off the hook. _"No interruptions." _She wiggles her eyebrow at him.

They both meet at the couch and fall into each other. They sit facing each other as Jason begins to nibble on her neck. She moans his name as he continues to set her body on fire with his touch. Wanting to be closer, Jason picks her so that she is now straddling him once again. He runs his fingers up and down her arms grabbing at the thin straps of her tank top. They fall to either side of her arms as he continues to place passionate kisses to her collar bone and chest. Elizabeth has her arms wrapped as tight as possible around Jason's neck, aching for him to be closer to her, wanting to feel his lips against her burning skin. She hisses as he bites at her nipples, he massages her breasts with the rough pad of his thumbs. She grabs at his face leaning it in her direction and fervently crashes her lips to his. Waining at the feel of his lips to hers, his tongue searching for hers. This continued until air was necessary. Both breathing so erratically. Elizabeth's lips swollen from Jason's assault. She begins to nibble on her bottom lip which causes a groan to escape Jason's mouth. Their need for one another was imminent. This was going to be quick. Jason gathers the thin material of her shirt and rips it from her tiny frame.

"_I liked that shirt."_

"_So sue me. I can by you another one."_

Elizabeth was desperate to feel his skin against hers and pulled his shirt from his body. While Jason was busy leaving marks on Elizabeth's neck, she was frantically undoing the belt of his jeans. His erection was pulsing through the thick denim of his pants, aching for release. She undid the zipper and button and her tiny hands found his throbbing length. Jason's breath caught in his chest as he felt her begin to pump his cock with her petite fingers.

"_Elizabeth, baby, oh god you drive me crazy when you touch me like that. I don't want things to end like before."_

Jason grabbed her hands and pulled them to her sides before picking her up off his lap. His jeans and boxers quickly in a pool on the floor. He laid her down on the couch and very delicately ran his fingertips down her stomach to where the button to her jeans rested. He slowly undid the button of her jeans, taking his time to ease her pants off her slender waist. All the while Elizabeth was writhing on the couch, begging Jason to hurry.

"_Please Jason, I'm need you. Please make love to me."_

Elizabeth's jeans and panties quickly joined Jason's clothes in a pile on the floor. He joined her on the couch and laid chaste kisses to her lips, her chin, and her throat. Elizabeth began to roam his body hoping he would put and end to the ache in between her thighs. She grabbed at his cock and quickly he bucked at her touch.

"_Do you want it baby?"_

"_Yes, please Jason."_

Jason grabbed both of Elizabeth's hands and pulled them together with one hand above her head. With his other head, he gently teased her wet folds with the head of his penis. He could feel Elizabeth gyrate at his erection pleading with him to enter her center. With swift movement, Jason impaled his love. Both stopping to catch their breathes and allow Elizabeth to adjust. Jason began to pump his cock into Elizabeth as hard and as deep as he could. Elizabeth could only mew and moan Jason's name with each quick thrust. Elizabeth attempted to match every thrust Jason gave her, but was losing control of her body as she could feel her walls tighten around he enormous erection. Jason could feel she was close as well but he ached to be deeper. He pulled all the way out of her and took her by the hands to stand up.

"_Face the couch for me baby. Yeah, now I want you to grip the back. Put your knees on the couch. Hold on and tell me if I hurt you, ok?"_

"_I trust you Jason, please fu—fuck me."_

With a quick thrust, Jason filled Elizabeth's pussy from behind. The ache they needed quenched was there. Being this deep within Elizabeth was causing Jason to lose focus. He could feel how hot and wet she was and her walls were almost like a vice to his dick. He began to pump into her, the only sound you could hear was the moans of ecstasy from Jason and Elizabeth and their skin slapping. He knew he was close but he wanted to hear her scream his name first. He wrapped his hand around to the front of her waist searching for her clit. He found the swollen button and began to stroke it with his thumb.

"_Come on baby, scream for me. I want to hear my name escape your lips."_

"_Ohh, ahh. Jas-Jas. Oh god please don't stop, I'm almost there."_

"_OH MY GOD JASON!"_

Jason and Elizabeth freeze as they turn and see Carly standing at the front door. Not exactly the person he wanted to her scream his name. Her face frozen from the site she has just walked in on. _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Jesus, I'm sorry. I will be out in the hall." _ She shuts the door but Jason and Elizabeth can still hear her cursing on the other side of the door.

"_Don't you ever lock the door?" _Elizabeth exhaustedly asks. _"Jason, I don't mean to be rude, I know Carly is outside the door, but I need you finish what you started, if you can."_

Jason gives her a wicked grin before finding her clit with his thumb and begins to stroke her hot button as he furiously pounds her pussy. The anger of Carly interrupting them and the intensity that was already built up from their love making quickly sent them over the edge. Jason biting down on Elizabeth's shoulder so as not to scream. Elizabeth biting on her lip to stifle her own orgasm coursing through her body not to mention the pain from Jason biting her. She didn't mind, but could feel the blood dripping down her back They fall into each other and try to quickly compose themselves as Carly is still standing outside. Elizabeth grabs her clothes, gives Jason a quick kiss and runs up stairs to get dressed. Jason finds his boxers and jeans and slips them back on and walks to his front door. He opens the door.

"_Come on in Carly."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Come on in Carly."_

Carly enters Jason's penthouse cautiously. Her eyes immediately scan the room for her, she isn't here. Carly stalks to the couch to sit down almost instantly remembering what she just walked in. She jerks herself back up, shoots Jason a fowl look and sits in the chair instead.

"_Sit now!. Where is she? Couldn't face me after I caught the two of you doing what you were doing."_

_Carly, she had to get dressed."_

"_Then what took you so long to open the door? It's not like you guys kept going – oh my god you were. Eww. Nevermind. What the hell where you thinking Jason? A few weeks ago you were torn up inside after what almost happened to Jake. You said you ended things with Elizabeth. That it would be better for everyone if you stayed away. Next thing I know, I'm walking in on – in on. Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." _Carly tried to compose herself, but she was having extreme difficulties getting the image of Jason and Elizabeth out of her head.

"_Earth to Carly, what are you doing here? Have you even noticed the weather outside? How did you even get here?"_

"_Well, I stayed at the Metro Court last night. You know, New Years Eve party, or at least it was supposed to be. We lost power due to the storm. Anyway, I was on the ballroom terrace looking at the snow and Jax came in and said all these confusing things about loving me, but that he wasn't enough for me to sever ties with you and Sonny. Then he went into the divorce and wished it wasn't happening and then when the clock struck midnight, he gave me this intensely passionate kiss and then left. So when I got up this morning and got everything settled with the hotel and Morgan, I decided to take a walk and clear my head. Think about things between me and Jax. I needed someone to talk to, so I called you cell – no answer. Then I called your home phone – no answer. I got worried with the storm we had last night, so I decided to walk over here and check on you._

_You should have knocked." _Hanging up the phone on the desk. Carly didn't catch the little smirk on his face as he hung up the phone.

"_Yeah right. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have heard me even if I did. So I'll ask you again, what in the hell were you doing?"_

"_Having sex Carly – surely you remember what sex looks like?" _Elizabeth snickered. She loved sticking it to Carly when given the opportunity. Serves her right walking in like she did. Didn't she learn her lesson from the last time?

"_What a mouth on you Lizzie! I never figured you for a woman who could just have casual sex."_

"_Carly-"_

"_No Jase – you said it yourself. It was over between the two of you. What I walked in on,"_ she shutters having to remind herself what she did just walk in on, _"was far from being over."_

"_Well it wasn't over until you – interrupted us."_ Elizabeth shot her a look. She was going to have fun with this while she could.

"_Carly, we didn't plan this. We got snowed in last night, Elizabeth fell in the marina and the elevator was broken and hypothermia and so this was different."_

"_I see, this was different. So let me get this straight. A blizzard, a dip in the marina, the broken elevator and hypothermia. And that" _pointing at the couch, _"was the only thing that you could come up with to preoccupy your time."_

_Carly – I love her, you know that. I can't describe how she makes me feel, but I -."_

"_I get that, but you said ."_

"_I know what we said Carly. But I just can't imagine my life without Jason. Before you came in we had actually began to discuss our situation."_

"_Really, I can only imagine what conclusion you came to doing....that." _ Hastily shaking her finger at the couch where the two sat.

Both Jason and Elizabeth link their fingers together and smile at each other. _"We're working on it. Now that the papers have claimed me as Jason's girlfriend. Jason's enemies know that he has a weakness and Jason wants to put guards on me and the boys. - Look Carly, I know you love Jason – so do I. We agreed we need to try and have a relationship to see if things will really work out between us. Not just flirt with the notion of being together only to have stolen moments."_

"_Well its about damn time."_

"_Excuse me!"_ They both exclaim.

"_Jesus – the two of you make me sick. Look, I'm not going to pretend I like you or trust you – but you make Jason happy and you have a child together." _Carly turns her attention to Jason. _"I have to agree with Elizabeth. God that was hard. Anyway, the only way the two of you are ever going to know if this will work out is to try. Maybe then the rest of us won't have to suffer the Jason and Elizabeth trials and tribulations of loving from afar. Just don't you hurt my best friend muffin – or you will live to regret it."_

With that Carly leaves shaking her head as she walks out the door. She was going to need therapy after what she just walked in on. Jason and Elizabeth return to the couch and discuss the day. They finally bust out in an infectious giggle. The look on Carly's face was indeed priceless when she walked in on them.

"_Are you sure about this Elizabeth? I mean you know what this will mean, a relationship with me out in the open. Guards, security systems, a driver. We will need to tell Lucky as well. I'm not saying I'm going to announce it from the rooftops that Jake is my son. Few people know that Jake is my son. Plus once it does come out that I am Jake's father we are going to have to deal with the perjury. I want this to be about the three of us for awhile. So are you sure?"_

"_No – but isn't that the point. A relationship is about taking steps toward the big picture. If that means marriage and more children for us then so be it. But every relationship has obstacles. I'm naive to that. I don't expect that things will be easy for us. They never have,so why would they start now. What because we finally got our shit together and decided enough was enough. The only thing I am sure about is that we love each other. We love the boys and we want to be together as a family. Can't that be enough for now?"_

Jason smiled as he placed a sweet chaste kiss to her lips. He stood from the couch lifting her to his side. They made a quick stop at the front door to lock it before he guided her upstairs to give her his answer.

Ok guys – hope you enjoy this round. Please review and let me know your thoughts. My next chapters are going to center around everyone's reaction to Jason and Elizabeth together. Up first will be Grams, Lucky and Sam. So please enjoy.

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life gets in the way. I have the next three chapters outlined. Hope that will tie everyone over. For the record, the coffee shop may be gone, but Kelly's isn't. I just can't create some other place for people to hang out and eat. So enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

Chapter 6

The next morning, Jason and Elizabeth woke curled up in each other's arms. A sense of relaxation and contentment both displayed across their faces after making love multiple times in the night. Jason places a sweet and gentle kiss to Elizabeth's bite mark on her shoulder.

"_You know this is probably going to scar if we don't get it cleaned properly?"_

Before Elizabeth could answer, simultaneously both Jason and Elizabeth's stomach began to growl and Elizabeth was instantly full of giggles.

"_You think they are trying to tell us something? You know, we haven't eaten since the day of the blizzard." _Elizabeth commented. _"The roads are probably open by now, we could head to Kelly's and get breakfast and decide about the rest of our day."_

"_How about we shower, go to Kelly's and go get our boys from Audrey's?" _Jason exclaimed with emphasis on "our" boys.

"_Do you recall the last shower we took? I don't think we have time for a shower."_

"_Elizabeth, I can control myself. The question is, can you?"_

Jason and Elizabeth both enter the shower together. Jason begins to wash Elizabeth's hair and body and Elizabeth does the same to him. Without hesitation, they begin to kiss slowly and passionately. Jason lifts Elizabeth to his waist and puts her against the shower tiles. There is no urgency, there is no ache. Just simple love making between two people. Jason thrusts into Elizabeth while placing love bites to her collarbone and neck. He halts his tender love making to to gaze into Elizabeth's lust filled blue eyes.

"_I love you Elizabeth."_ As he kisses her lips and snuggles her nose.

"_I love you too Jason."_

Jason resumes his gentle thrusting into Elizabeth's wet core. Their eyes go dark as they are both nearing their release. Elizabeth firmly grasps Jason's shoulders nodding her head to let him know she is ready. Jason reaches between her thighs to search for her button and assaults it with the rough pad of his thumb. He thrusts faster and harder as he feels her walls tightening around his throbbing length. Elizabeth lets out a deep cry as she crashes into her orgasm and her walls milk Jason of his and he moans into her neck. They stand silent for a few moments as their breathing returns to normal. Elizabeth's legs fell to the shower floor and they stood and held each other. Jason rubbing small circles across Elizabeth's back. Just being with each other like this, was so calming and relaxing, just so right.

"_As much as I would love to stay like this forever, we're pruning, the water is beginning to run cold, and we are hungry." _Elizabeth giggled.

Jason and Elizabeth vacate the shower to his bedroom and get dressed. Elizabeth is standing in the middle of Jason's room in her bra and jeans staring at Jason in confusion.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't have a shirt to wear."_

"_What's wrong with the sweater you had on the other day?"_

"_Well, genius, the tank top that you destroyed yesterday was meant to be worn underneath the sweater."_

"_I don't understand, why?"_

"_Because the sweater is extremely shear, that's why."_

"_Oh, well then, I can fix this."_

"_Jason, I love to wear your shirts in bed, but out in public will look a little strange. Unless you happen to have women's clothes that I don't know about stashed somewhere. Which if that is the case, I will not wear something of Courtney's or Sam's – no offense."_

"_Can I explain now or do you need a minute to continue rambling? As a matter of fact I do have clothes stashed. I mentioned that I bought Christmas presents for the boys. Well I have some for you as well. I just wasn't sure if you would want them."_ Jason walks over to his closet and pulls out a bag. _"Sorry it isn't wrapped, things happened."_

Elizabeth smiled as she took the bag from Jason's grasp. As she looked in the bag her eyes lit up. Inside was an emerald green sweater and scarf set. _"Jason, I love it. What made you think to get this for me?"_

"_Well, you seem to have this thing for scarves, but the color is what caught my attention. I remembered how beautiful you looked at Robin and Patrick's first wedding in that green dress. God, Elizabeth that color against your skin made you almost look glowing."_

"_Well I think that had more to do with seeing you. Thank you for this, I love it and I love you." _ She places a kiss to his nose.

They finish getting dressed and headed out into the cold Port Charles air – together. They made a quick detour to the park to pick up Elizabeth's car and then headed to Kelly's to have breakfast. As they were sitting at the table eating their food, Jason slid a cellphone across the table to Elizabeth.

"_This is just a temporary phone until your new one gets here."_

"_Jason, you don't need to buy me a new cellphone. I'm more than capable of doing so."_

"_No, it's already done and besides, it's nothing. Here call Audrey and let her know that we will be over in a little bit to pick up the boys and we can tell her about us."_

"_Jason – I want to go to Grams by myself."_

"_Are you having second thoughts about us?"_

"_God no! I love you and I'm not letting you go for anyone or anything. But you know how she feels about you and I need to tell her about us on my own. She isn't going to be pleased, but it's time I did something for myself instead of what everyone thinks I should do."_

"_There isn't going to be any reasoning with you on this , is there?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Well then, can I have your house keys?"_

"_Planning on moving in already Morgan?"_

"_Not that I wouldn't love to move in with you and the boys, I want us to take our time and make sure we are all comfortable, especially the boys."_

"_So then why do you want my keys?"_

"_Well if we are really going to try our relationship, you and the boys need to be safe. I want to walk through the house with the guys and see what security measures need to be made."_

"_Oh, ok – well do you want me to take you to the house first?"_

"_No, I'll have one of the guys pick me up here. I programmed my temporary cell number in your phone, so you can call me when your done."_

"_OK, well I better get going."_

"_Alright. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

"_I appreciate you wanting to be my big protector boyfriend, but it's time I do something without someone holding my hand."_

Jason smile, kisses Elizabeth and the two exchange "I love yous" and make plans for later tonight. Elizabeth drives towards her Grams not sure what to expect. Would Grams understand her decision? Did she understand her decision? Guards, security systems, Jason, her family. She understood and she was sure she could make Grams understand. Elizabeth pulls up to Grams house. _"Better now or never."_

Elizabeth enters Audrey Hardy's home. A home that was some many times hers.

"_Elizabeth, darling. I thought I heard you come in. Jake is asleep and Cameron is watching a Chuggin Charlie video in the other room. Oh, dear you look so rested and relaxed"_

Elizabeth smiles at her grandmothers comment. _"I am. The last twenty-four hours where exactly what I needed."_

"_So what did you do all this time without the boys?"_

"_I uh, I spent it with Jason."_

"_ELIZABETH IMOGENE WEBBER! Why on earth would you want to do something like that? Didn't you learn anything from Jake's kidnapping? Why would you want anything to do with that hooligan after what he put you and Lucky and the boys through?"_

"_Look, I understand from your point of view, I would want to stay as far away from Jason and the life he leads and that I might be crazy. Maybe I am. But I love Jason. And he loves me and those boys. He would die before he let anything happen to them. I'm not saying we're getting married tomorrow. But we owe it to ourselves and the boys to give our relationship a try."_

"_What do the boys have to do with you and Jason? I mean I know Cameron isn't Lucky's biological child, but he is the only father he knows and Jake is Lucky's son. So please explain how the boys will benefit from you and Jason being together."_

"_Grams – Cameron absolutely adores Jason and Jason is crazy about Cam. Grams, uh, I need you to really listen to what I am about to tell you. Jake isn't Lucky's son, at least not biologically – Jason is."_

Audrey grown sublimely quite. She then disappears upstairs for a few moments. Elizabeth grows increasingly worried as she has never seen her grandmother act this way before. Within minutes Audrey carries herself back downstairs with Jake and Cameron in tow. Never looking at her granddaughter's face.

"_Boys, your mother is here to take you home. I had so much fun with the both of you. I hope we can do it again."_

"_Grams - "_

"_Elizabeth, take your boys home now. I need to be alone."_

"_But – please, I don't want to leave things this way. Say something to me, anything."_

"_I'm so disappointed in you Elizabeth. Please leave."_

"_Oh. Come on boys, lets go home. Tell Grams thank you and kiss her good bye."_

Elizabeth gathered her children, loaded them in the car and drove towards home head held high towards her happiness in the form of a man in a leather jacket.


	7. Chapter 7

Super smutty – very NC17

Chapter 7

Elizabeth Webber was drunk. Well almost there, oh who was she kidding. She was three sheets to the wind on her way to four. And she didn't right care. As long as Coleman kept the drinks coming she was content. So things hadn't gone as well with her Grams, but what did she expect? Audrey Hardy welcoming the town Mob Boss into the family with open arms. But god she was so quiet, and she is disappointed in me. That's the worse thing a family member can say to another. But dammit, I'm a grown woman. I have two children and have been married three times, well technically. I am a dedicated nurse, mother, and friend. I sit back and watch Lucky with Sam, Patrick, Robin and Emma and Nicholas and Nadine. Dammit, when is it Elizabeth's turn to live the normal happy life with the man she loves? Well as normal as guards, guns and late night meetings that I know nothing about. But when have I ever been conventional. Nothing about my life in Port Charles has been conventional.

"_Coleman, tequila my fine sir."_

"_Whoa, Little Lizzie might want to slow down or you will force me to pour you into a bed upstairs. I could certainly join my dear lady, if you like." _Coleman purred.

"_That's so cute Coleman. Thinking I would be desperate or drunk enough to go upstairs with you. Well let me tell you sir, this heart and this body belongs to one man and that man is."_

"_Morgan, what can I do for you this evening sir? Beer?"_

"_Yeah Coleman, that would be great."_

"_Jason – my man. What are you doing here?"_

"_Elizabeth, your drunk. I have been looking for you all afternoon. Why haven't you been answering your phone? I thought something was wrong with you. Where are the boys?"_

"_See, I told Grams you loved me. Coleman, where is that tequila dammit. Anyway on my way home after my visit with Grams, I called Lucky and asked if he wanted the boys for the day, since he didn't get a chance to spend too much time with them over the holidays. So I dropped them off at Lucky's and then I guess, came here."_

Jason nods his ok at giving Elizabeth more to drink.

"_This is about Audrey. Want to tell me what happened?"_

"_I'm here at a bar in the middle of the afternoon. How do you think it went? She was thrilled that I am dating a hooligan."_

"_A what?"_

"_A hooligan. That is the only name my darling grandmother could come up with in reference to your character. Jason, she said nothing to me. I'm talking absolute quiet. One minute I'm telling her we're together and your Jake's father - "_

"_You told her Jake is my son?"_

"_Well of course. I want everyone to know Jason. I'm tired of lying to everyone, including our child."_

"_Your drunk."_

"_You may be right. But I know what I want. I want you and me and the boys to be a family. I want the boys to be surrounded by people that love them, no matter what. I want Cam and Jake to become their own person, not what someone thinks they should be. I want to grow old with you and have more babies. Uh Just not in that order. You know what I'm saying."_

"_I know, but I want you to start from the beginning. What happened at Audrey's?"_

"_That's the thing Jason. Nothing happened. I told her about us and Jake and she got spooky quite, went upstairs and grabbed the boys and told us to leave. Jas, she told me she was disappointed in me."_ Elizabeth's eyes began to fill with tears as she recounted her visit with Grams. Jason's heart broke as the pain began to fill up across her face. Her heart was breaking and it was his fault, again.

"_Quite thinking that way Morgan. This is not your fault and I know that is what you are thinking. Let's get this straight right now. This thing between us is real and if my family wants to disown me, then that's fine. But I will be damned if I will sit idly by and let anyone hurt our children. As long as Grams still wants to be in the boys life and be respectful when they are with her, she doesn't have to talk to me. I'm not going to so I won't care, of course it will hurt, but this about the boys. I want to see her explain to two toddlers why she doesn't want to spend time with them anymore, cause dammit, I won't do it. I won't break their hearts because adults want to throw a temper tantrum. Hey, lets go play pool."_

Before Jason could even respond to Elizabeth's rambling, Elizabeth had spun off her bar stool and wobbled towards an empty pool table.

"_Elizabeth, honey you have had a long day and you are drunk. I don't think you want to play pool."_

"_Hey if indeed I am as drunk as you keep pointing out, then the game won't last too long and once it's over, we can go home and." _Elizabeth began to whisper all the things that Jason could do to her or vice versa. Jason's face grew quite white at the things this woman was saying.

"_Jesus woman, what am I going to do with you?"_

"_Whatever you want."_

"_One game, then I take you home, alright?"_

"_Rack em up Morgan."_

Jason set the table up and Elizabeth won the toss to shoot first. She walked around to the front of the table and bent down to take her shot, all the while making sure Jason had a pleasant view. Jason knew he was being teased and he didn't care. Elizabeth had the tightest little ass and she was purposely wiggling it in his direction. He was enjoying his current view as he surveyed her legs from where they started to the strappy heels peaking out from the bottom of her jeans. Her shoes were doing this to his mind. He reminded himself to make sure those stayed on tonight, he wanted to experiment.

"_Jason – yoohoo, are you there? Hey, butthead wake up and come over here. I can't remember how to do this." _She lied, she knew how to play. Hell, Jason was the one who taught her how to play. But between the events of the day and the alcohol, she desired to have Jason as close to her as possible.

"_What seems to be the problem."_

"_I can't seem to hold the stick right." _She nibbled on her bottom lip innocently.

Jason circled around her before he turned her back against the table, placing his hands on either side of her hips. He leaned forward inches from her ear and whispered, _"You've never had a problem with my stick, why should this time be any different."_

A blush of color instantly shaded Elizabeth's face as Jason backed up and took his place back on his stool. Elizabeth pouted her full, juicy lips in Jason's direction and all he could do was laugh in her direction while he shook his head. Elizabeth sauntered up to Jason and placed her hands to his shoulders and got within range of his ears and whispered, _"Baby, I'd rather suck your stick, than slide it between my fingers."_ She backed away and her demeanor quickly changed, _"Now will you help make the shot or not? Cause I'm sure Coleman would be more than happy to help me make the shot."_

_Whoa darlin, don't go gettin me involved in your little mating ritual over here. I just deliver the drinks and rent the rooms. While I have no problems entertaining the clientèle, I'm not a stupid shit to get near Morgan's girl."_

"_Well, pooh, you guys are no fun tonight."_

Jason stood from his stool to approach his inebriated love (but more importantly, to shift himself as his pants where too tight after she mentioned "sucking his stick") He grabs the pool cue from Elizabeth's grasp and turns her around to face the pool table.

"_OK Miss Webber, lets try this again. I want you take to the cue like so and thread your fingers through the shaft collar. With your other hand, I want you to firmly, but gently grip the wrap and hit the cue ball." _Elizabeth does as she is instructed and a flurry of colored and striped balls dance across the table with four solid colored balls entering the various pockets. Elizabeth squeals with glee and jumps in Jason's arms kissing him fervently.

"_Yeah, I did it. See, you're a good teacher. Maybe you can teach me a few things later back at home." _Elizabeth purred as she licked her lips.

"_You keep this up and I might have to. But only if you keep the shoes on."_

Elizabeth looked down at her shoes and then back up at Jason who was staring at her intently. She didn't know what he had planned, but it was making her hot with curiosity.

"_Well, why don't we continue this at home and you can give me private lessons?"_

"_Elizabeth, the game isn't over."_

"_Isn't it?" _Elizabeth asks while she walks over to the location of the eight ball and drops it in is adjacent pocket, _"Oops, looks like you won the game. How about we head home and I give you your prize."_

"_Oh you are in so much trouble, I hope you realize this."_

"_I certainly hope so, cause I have been really bad." _She giggles lustfully.

Jason throws a couple of bills on the counter and tells Coleman to make sure that nothing happens to Elizabeth's car tonight. They'll pick it up tomorrow.

"_Don't worry about it my man, your little ladies car will be safe and sound. Don't do anything I wouldn't do or would."_

Jason escorted Elizabeth outside of Jakes slightly cussing himself for bringing his bike and not his SUV. Elizabeth couldn't be more pleased. She quickly hopped on fastening her helmet, pleading with Jason that she could handle it and wouldn't get sick.

Elizabeth Webber was free, or at least that was how she felt when she was on the back of Jason's motorcycle. The wind beating her in the face, whipping her already messy curls all around her. Despite the cold weather, she was extremely warm. A mixture of tequila and adrenaline and anticipation. Being like this with Jason made her forget everything around her. With every turn and dip her screams of excitement and laughter penetrated Jason's thoughts. It would be his mission to always make Elizabeth this happy.

They reached Elizabeth's quiet, hidden home off a country road in Port Charles. The ride had sobered Elizabeth enough that she could walk properly. Jason parked his bike against the side of her home so that it wouldn't be seen. Elizabeth was frantically searching her purse for her house keys, trying to recall the events as to where they could be.

"_Looking for these dear?"_

_Why do you? Oh, I forgot, you were going to walk the house. And what did you find?"_

"_The house is ok, not much adjustments to be made. All the work can be done in a weekend's time and we can certainly discuss this in the morning. Right now, someone is supposed to give me a prize for winning the game." _Jason smirked as he slid the key into lock.

Elizabeth's breath sucked in as Jason pushed her against the cold door to unlock it. As the door opened they fell into the house with Elizabeth landing on her behind and Jason was not far behind.

"_Sorry, the door tends to stick when it's cold and when you do open it, it tends to force you in the house."_

"_I'll make sure the guys take a look at that."_

Jason and Elizabeth both collected themselves from the floor and shut the door. Jason threw his coat on the chair in the dining room and followed Elizabeth to the living room as they planted themselves onto the couch.

"_So I was thinking, why don't you start a fire and grab a blanket and some pillows from the bottom closet and make a pallet and then grab a bottle of wine a two glasses. I'm going to run up stairs and change into something a little more comfortable."_

"_Um, ok. Don't take to long. There is still the discussion of my prize."_

"_Oh don't worry, I haven't forgot. And you still owe me private lessons. Turn on some music too."_

Jason shook his head and laughed. She was still drunk. He had concluded that he was probably not going to be intimate with Elizabeth tonight after how much she'd had to drink. Between the energy of the motorcycle ride, the alcohol and her apparent visit with Audrey, as soon as she sits down, she will crash. But if it meant he would fall asleep with Elizabeth in his arms, he couldn't complain. And tomorrow, they would talk and he could see the boys. Jason glanced at the pictures on the mantle. Cameron was the spitting image of his mother, from his smile, to his eyes to the mess of curls atop his head. And Jake, Jake was his son. His mothers pale skin and his blond hair and blue eyes. Jason felt a mixture of pride and heart break as he looked at pictures of the boys. But that would soon change, cause he no intentions of leaving his family, ever.

Jason grabbed the blankets and pillows, started the fire and grabbed some wine. He turned on the stereo which was playing quiet jazz, something to fill the background while he waited for Elizabeth. He sat on the couch and took off his shoes and t-shirt. The fire was making the room extremely warm and his tank top he had on underneath was more than enough to keep him comfortable.

"_So Mr. Morgan, what do you think of your prize."_

Jason whipped his head around and was completely taken aback. Elizabeth was standing at the foot of the stairs in this in this black teddy bodysuit that was sheer with the exception of black criss cross strips wrapped around her body and fabric specifically covering her breasts and panty area. The body suit was long sleeved and the material hugged her body literally like a glove and her legs were encased in thigh high stockings that matched the design of her teddy and on her feet where those strappy black heels that seemed to drive him insane. Dammit Morgan you gotta breath.

"_Wow."_

"_Is that all you have to say?"_

"_Those would be about the only words coming to mind at the moment. Elizabeth you look absolutely...wow."_

Elizabeth giggled at Jason's loss of words. Typically the mobster said very little, but in this case he was stumbling for words. Elizabeth joined Jason in front of the fire. She was actually a little nervous. Jason had practically examined her with his tongue the other day, but she felt shy standing in front of him like this.

"_So Mr. Morgan, how do you wish to collect your prize."_

"_I think before I collect, I owe someone private lessons and I intend to deliver."_

"_And I intend on making you pay until I'm completely satisfied."_

"_Oh I have no doubt that either of us will end of completely satisfied before the nights out."_

Elizabeth shoved Jason to the floor and stood in front of him, feeling more vulnerable than she ever thought possible. She knelt to Jason's level and gently caressed his face and ran her fingers towards the back of Jason's head gripping the hair at the nape of his neck before crashing her mouth to his. He moaned at her forcefulness and arched herself further into Jason's body. Their kiss was intense to say the least as she nipped at his lips while he begged entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She gladly acquiesced and their kisses became more desperate. They broke when air was required. Elizabeth was flush with desire, her lips bruised and swollen. Jason's eyes were dark and appeared as he was drunk with desire. He ran his hands along Elizabeth's arms, the fabric sent chills down his spine. It almost vibrated against his touch.

"_You make me feel over-dressed." _Jason said as he slid his tank top off and threw it across the back of the couch. _"That will do for now."_

Jason grabbed Elizabeth and laid her gently down on the floor. Elizabeth almost didn't notice that Jason had moved her furniture, giving them more room on the open floor.

"_God you are so beautiful. When did you get this? Or better yet, not that I'm complaining, why did you get this?"_

"_Your so cute. I um actually bought this for our trip to Italy. I know it's weird, but the idea of not having to act restrained around you and being able to be open in public with our relationship. It made me feel sexy, you make me feel sexy, and I thought this would something we could enjoy together."_

"_Oh baby, believe me, I enjoy it. I certainly could enjoy staring at you like this all the time. But, um was it expensive?"_

"_What kind of question is that?"_

"_The kind that I want to find out if I'm going to feel guilty in the morning or not."_

"_Feel guilty for what?"_

"_For ripping it off your body."_

"_Oh – well if that is your only concern, make me a promise. For every piece of clothing you destroy, you owe me two to replace it. And if your really good, I'll let you come with me to the store."_

Jason groaned at the image of watching Elizabeth model outfits like the one she had on for him. He was turned on even more by this side of her. He never thought that she was holding back a part of herself when they had to hide their relationship. He was going to make sure that she never had to be ashamed or afraid of who she was or what they meant to each other. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Kissed her lips, her chin, her ears, her sweet spot behind her ear, her neck, her collarbone. He couldn't stop, it was if he was starving and she was the only one that could cure his hunger.

He sat up, taking his hands and started a trail with his fingertips from middle of her thighs down to her ankles. He grabbed her left leg and raised it straight up into the air so that the tip of her heel was in his sight next to his face. He could see her panting with desire and she licked her lips with anticipation of the pleasure he was going to bestow onto her tonight. Jason began to place kisses starting at her feet, working his way down to her ankles, her calves, the soft spot behind her knee and stopping and the top of her thigh highs.

"_You won't be needing these tonight. I prefer to feel your skin on mine. I'm addicted to the feel of your body on mine."_

With that he slowly rolled the thigh high off her leg and down to her foot, slipping her heel off and tossing the sheer hose in a pile next to his shirt. And then delicately he replaced the sexy stiletto back onto her foot. He repeated the same routine with the other leg. Jason then continued his trail of kisses further up her thigh. He could feel the heat radiate from her center as he got closer. He placed wet kisses to the outside of her body suit and even then he could tell she was wet for him. She bucked as he placed kisses to the outer folds of her core. He pulled away and she groaned when she realized he was gone.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing yet, I'm just not sure how to get into this outfit, or better yet, how to get you out."_

"_Well, you can take it off of me the right way or your way. Whichever you prefer."_

"_Whose to say my way isn't the right way?" _He growled.

With that he took the fabric at her panty line and ripped it open, exposing her pleasure spot, moist and glistening, waiting to be ravaged. Without hesitation, his lips are placed firmly at the center of her mound, sucking and licking at her already flowing juices. Elizabeth is writhing at every feel of Jason's tongue. Jason slowly slides in one digit, her walls clamp around it as he slides it in and out. Elizabeth bucking and mewing at every thrust. Jason continues to assault her inner folds with his tongue. He can tell by her breathing she is close to climaxing. He begins to squeeze her breasts and her tight nipples. The combination of both pleasures send her crashing into the first of many orgasms and Jason erratically bites down on her clit, sending shock waves through her body. Her breathing is reduced to groaning as Jason continues to lap up the juices that continue to flow freely from her body.

"_You taste so good to me." _Jason gives Elizabeth a moment to come down off of the high she is on. Elizabeth notices the bead of sweat that has formed at the base of Jason's forehead.

"_What do you say we continue this upstairs in the bedroom. It is a little warm down here."_

"_Whatever you say, but you know the location isn't going to change the temperature between the two of us."_

Elizabeth throws the pillows on the couch and wraps herself up in the blanket from the floor and goes to start walking up the stairs when she feels Jason grab her by the wrist and pick her up and toss her over his shoulder.

"_Jason, what in the hell are you doing? Put me down, I can walk up the stairs."_

_Yeah, but I like the view from where I'm standing."_

"_Come to think of it, I'm rather enjoying my view at the moment."_

With that Elizabeth snaked her hand down Jason's pants to search out that what she was craving, causing Jason to jolt as he was walking up the stairs.

"_Unless you want to be dropped on your head, you might want to stop that."_

_Aww, whats the matter, no control?" _She asks as she continues to run her fingers across Jason's growing manhood. Jason takes the stairs two-by-two as he can no longer control himself with Elizabeth messing with him like this. Her enters her room and tosses her on the bed and practically pounces on the woman, he is so entranced. Jason grabs the fabric still on Elizabeth's body and tears it off. Her body reddens from the were the fabric was torn. Elizabeth reaches for his jeans and frantically undoes the belt and the buttons of his jeans before letting them pool onto the floor. Jason slides his boxers to the floor before completely joining Elizabeth in the bed. He slides the both of them under the covers as he adjusts himself on top of her. He balances his weight accordingly so that he doesn't crush her frame. His growing erection rubs against her wanting core and she cries out.

"_Jason, please don't tease me."_

"_I'm not teasing baby, I would never do that to you."_

Jason guided his throbbing cock to Elizabeth's hot pussy and with one quick thrust entered her. Her first instinct was to wrap her legs around Jason's waist in hopes that it would pull him closer. But in doing that she scraped his back with her heels.

"_Jason, I need to take my shoes off, so that I don't hurt you."_

"_Nope. I want to fuck you in these heels. I want your legs over my shoulders so that I can pound into your slick center. I want to feel you quake around my cock."_

"_Then fuck me Jason. Quit talking about fucking me and fuck me."_

Jason began to pound into Elizabeth pulling almost all the way out before he slammed right back into her. This was completely animal and veracious in their style of lovemaking. Jason grabbed Elizabeth's legs and threw them over his shoulders as continued his assault to her pussy. Elizabeth's eyes began to roll back into her head and the sounds emanating from mouth were not coherent. Jason could feel Elizabeth's walls begin to tighten and new she was close, but he wanted it to build even more. He wanted her to come apart with her orgasm. Jason rolled over and Elizabeth was now on top of him. Jason guided her hips as she rode him. He could feel that his release was close as he gripped her hips, he was probably going to leave a bruise. Elizabeth began to thrash and moan as she gripped her nails into his chest. Jason thumbed her clit as she cried out in ecstasy which sent him over the edge howling her name. Elizabeth collapsed into Jason's chest, both of them heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

"_That – was – amazing. You never cease to amaze me Jason. But tell me what the deal was with the shoes."_

"_I'm not sure. Something about them just make me feel so animalistic. That I wanted your body that much more."_

"_Well, baby – I will wear whatever you want if you promise me that we have repeats of that as often as possible."_

"_I think that is a promise I can keep. But I don't know about you, but I feel like I could go for round two, how about you."_

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Jason as he rolled her over and made love over and over again all night.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Enjoy the next two chapters. It will be pretty routine as the weekends are the only time I have to sit down and write.

Thanks again.

Chapter 8

"_I'm glad you decided to come with me this morning to drop the boys off."_

"_Me too. I know Liz and I aren't friends, but I think there is a mutual respect and I can deal with that."_

"_Are you kidding. You saved our son, she is greatful to you."_

"_Lucky, I wouldn't go that far. I did what had to be done, to save Jake. Besides, I love spending time with your family. Cameron is such a sweet boy and Jake is too cute for words. Your a great father Lucky."_

"_Well its easy when you got such great kids, isn't that right Cam?"_

"_Yeah Daddy."_

"_What about you Jake?"_

"_Ba."_

"_I know, you want your bottle, buddy. We're almost to your Mommy's house."_

Lucky pulls into the driveway of Elizabeth's home. Notices her car isn't in the driveway.

"_Did you call her and let her know we were on our way?"_

"_No, it's ok though. She probably just went to the store to pick up a few things. You know she has been cooped up in the house for a few days. Maybe the boys needed something. We can wait in the house till she gets back. Come on boys, lets go in the house, watch cartoons."_

Lucky, Sam and the boys piled out of the car and walked towards the front door. As Lucky was unlocking the door, neither him or Sam noticed the motorcycle stored on the side of the house.

Jason Morgan has never been a sound sleeper. Comes with the job one would guess. Always be prepared to come out of a sleep into defense mode. And that was exactly what he did the moment he heard someone come into the house. He turned his head to see a sleeping Elizabeth. She didn't stir at the noise downstairs which meant she was going to be hung over this morning. Jason crept out of bed and reached for his jeans and slipped into them without making a sound. He pulled his gun out of motorcycle boot sitting on the floor. His heart in his chest, thinking the worst was going on at the bottom of the stairs. Did someone follow them last night? They had been seen out in public. He slipped out of the bedroom quietly, shutting the door as if it would shield Elizabeth from the possible danger waiting at the foot of the stairs. Jason slinked down the hall. There wasn't much to Elizabeth's home. Two steps and he would be visible from the top of the stairs. He craned his neck and with his gun cocked he peered around to the bottom of the stairs. _"Shit."_

"_JAYSUN! You came back." _The rambunctious toddler wiggled out of his daddy's arms and ran to the top of the stairs as fast as his little legs would allow him and jumped at the half-naked enforcer. _"You came back you came back. Mommy said you were sad and you couldn't come back anymore. Did we do something to make you sad Jaysun? "_

His heart broke at the little boy's question. _"No buddy, you and your brother and your mommy could never make me sad."_

"_Does this mean your not sad anymore?"_

"_Ahem. Hey Cam, buddy, why don't you take your little brother up to your room and watch Chuggin Charlie?"_

"_Ok daddy."_

"_I'l take them up there and get them set up." _Sam said reluctantly. Suddenly the amount of testosterone in the room was a bit much for her to handle. _"Come on boys."_

"_What in the hell are you doing here, Morgan? Where is Elizabeth?"_

"_She had too much to drink last night so I drove her home. She is still upstairs asleep."_

"_So you drove her home, did you decide to take advantage of her in her drunken state?"_

"_I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that Lucky. You of all people should know that I would never take advantage of Elizabeth. I would never hurt her like that."_

"_So then explain it to me why I am finding you in my wife's house, half-naked."_

"_Ex-wife. For over a year now Lucky. Where is this coming from. Your with Sam, why does it matter who Elizabeth is with?"_

"_It doesn't unless that person puts my boys in danger."_

Jason bowed up at that remark. _"Lucky, don't you dare forget that Jake is my son. Now I love the boys and I love Elizabeth."_

Sam could hear the boys downstairs arguing. She certainly didn't expect to walk in to Elizabeth's house and see Jason half-naked. God that man always did look good without a shirt on. Oh shit where did that come from? First things first, find Elizabeth and get her downstairs before the men kill themselves or worse, scare the boys.

"_Hey Cam, keep an eye on your brother. Don't leave your room and share your toys, ok?"_

"_Ok. Sam, can I have some milk?"_

"_Sure, buddy. I find you some and then bring it up to you, ok?"_

Sam left the boys alone and shut their door. They did not need to hear the guys yelling at each other, they had already been through enough. Sam hurried to Elizabeth's door and entered. Elizabeth was still passed out in bed and from what Sam could tell, not wearing a stitch of clothing except a pair of heels. Kinky, I didn't think Miss Perfect had it in her.

"_Elizabeth, you need to wake up now. Come on, time to wake up. Shit." _SLAP.

"_Oww. What the hell Sam? Sam! Sam what are you doing in my bedroom? Where is .."_

"_Jason? He's downstairs with your ex-husband and they are about to kill each other if you don't get up and stop them."_

"_Oh, shit. What time is it? You guys are early." _Elizabeth jumps out of bed.

"_Oh – Elizabeth, not a side of I ever wished to see of you."_

_Oh god." _Elizabeth grabs the sheet and wraps it around her. _"Could you grab me that robe over there? And please stop yelling and someone please turn the room down."_

"_Here. I'm going to take it you had too much to drink last night?"_

Elizabeth scans the room quickly trying to place the events of last night. She quickly remembers and even quicker blushes.

"_Earth to Elizabeth. Jason. Lucky. Your Livingroom. World War III. Let's go."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Jason, you told Elizabeth you wouldn't contact her again, and here I find you at her home and from the looks of you and her livingroom, I can only take that to mean you lied."_

_Lucky, just stop. This isn't Jason's fault. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions."_

"_Elizabeth, you look like hell."_

"_Thanks, nice to see you too Lucky. Where are the boys?"_

"_I took care of them. They're in Cameron's room watching a video. Speaking of, Cam wanted milk to drink and Jake wanted a bottle." _Sam motions towards the kitchen.

"_Sure, that would be great thanks. Jake has a bottle in the fridge, just warm it for 45 seconds in the microwave and Cam's sip cups are in the top left hand cabinet across from the sink. Oh and Sam – coffee – strong coffee, please."_

"_Sure, I'll be right back."_

"_Elizabeth, why are you wearing heels?"_

"_Look, before we answer any more questions or provide explanations. I need to do a few things. I want to say good morning to the boys, I want to get dressed and I need a damn cup of coffee. Cause honestly Lucky, I wasn't expecting you this early. The least you could have done was call first."_

"_I didn't actually think I would be interuppting you with Jason."_

"_This isn't about Jason, Lucky. .. Just let me get dressed and we will explain everything."_

Jason and Elizabeth went upstairs, said good morning to the boys and made them a promise that they would go do something fun today as long it was warm enough. They entered Elizabeth's room and shut the door behind them to get dressed.

"_You ok? Where is your aspirin?"_

"_Second shelf in the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. Thanks."_

"_Do you know what you are going to say when we get back downstairs?"_

"_Yeah, the truth. And I'm not going to sugar coat it either."_

Jason and Elizabeth emerged from her room, hand in hand and descended down the stairs to find Lucky and Sam sitting on the couch. Elizabeth could sense the tension from Lucky. He wasn't going to make this easy for her, was he?

"_Elizabeth? I um, put Jake down in his crib. He was rubbing his eyes when I went to check on them. And Cam is watching another video. The coffee was ready. I wasn't sure how you wanted it. Uh." _

"_Thanks Sam. I appreciate your help with the boys. How have you been?"_

"_Cut the shit Elizabeth. You don't care about how Sam has been. Quit stalling and start explaining what the hell I walked in on."_

"_Well. And I'm the one who is hungover, but your the one acting like the angry drunk." _she stopped in her tracks at that comment. _"Lucky, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry."_

"_Just tell me what is going on. Are you and Jason back together?"_

"_Yes we are."_

"_GOD DAMMIT ELIZABETH."_

"_Lucky. Cool it with the yelling. Elizabeth doesn't deserve it and the boys don't deserve to be scared."_

"_If they are scared it's because of you Morgan. You nearly got my family killed being with Elizabeth." _Lucky looks toward Elizabeth. _"You told me you were done. That you couldn't be with him anymore. Elizabeth I'm the one that found you in your studio, tearing things apart, destroying paintings. You even called Jason your addiction. And now, everything's ok? I don't understand you."_

_  
_Jason didn't know any of this, the studio, her paintings. I'm her addiction?

"_First of all – don't get that look. This is not your fault. We have already been through this"  
_She said to Jason. In a whisper, _"Your stuck with me, remember."_

"_Are you sure?"_

She nodded her head. _"And secondly, I know what I said, I know what I did and I know what I felt. I also know what I feel when I'm not with Jason and if being in love with him is my addiction, then I never want to experience the rehab to stop. Lucky, I don't expect you to understand all of this right away. Jason and I realize this changes a lot of things. And the three of us are going to have to figure this out together."_

"_Aren't you forgeting Sam in all of this?"_

"_No I'm not. And Sam, I mean no disrespect to you or your relationship with Lucky. I know that you love him and the boys, but the three of us are their parents."_

Sam nods, _"Elizabeth, I get it. And believe me I understand."_

"_I won't allow you put my children at risk like this Elizabeth. You almost lost Jake because of your association with Jason. I won't allow it. Sam, you agree with me, don't you?"_

"_Lucky, I don't get an opinion on this. They aren't my children, therefore it's not my choice. Look, Elizabeth respected you with our relationship, you owe her that same respect."_

_Lucky, look. I'm not asking you support my decision. Hell, I'm not even asking you to like it. You don't have to. But I love Jason and he loves me and the boys and we are going to try this. The most important thing is the boys. You can either be an adult about this and still be apart of their lives or you can tell them why you won't be in their lives."_

"_Your threatening me with custody if I don't approve of you whoring around with Jason."_

"_Lucky – don't go there. Elizabeth and I aren't going to forbid you from seeing them. Only you can do that."_

"_What do you speak for Elizabeth now. And how exactly can you prevent me from seeing my boys?"_

"_Lucky, eventually Jason and I are going to start letting people know that Jake is Jason's. We have to make sure first that I won't face any jail time for committing purgery when I testified at Jason's trial. But we have no desire to stop you from seeing either of the boys. __We are going to look at from a co-parenting stand point. You have been apart of the boys lives since they were born and I would be doing them a huge diservice if I all of sudden said you couldn't see them anymore."_

"_Yeah right. And Jason's going to be just fine with Jake calling me daddy."_

"_The question is Lucky, will you be ok when Jake calls me daddy? And what about Cameron? I'm not saying that we are going to make him call me dad, but what if he chooses to. Will you be able to handle it?"_

"_You can't have my boys."_

"_Look you aren't even listening. We aren't taking them away from anyone. Things will stay the same. You can seem them when you want, you still will have unlimited visits and everything else we agreed upon in the divorce. But it is your decision. No bad mouthing will be allowed. The boys are to stay neutral ground do you understand me. I say nothing about your relationship with Sam and you say nothing about my relationship with Jason. I don't want the boys to loose any of the family they have, but if you can't handle this, you will be the one to tell them goodbye. I won't break their hearts."_

"_I need time to process all of this. Sam, let's go. Tell the boys I love them."_

"_Tell them yourself, they should hear it from their father."_

With that, Lucky stormed out of the house, with Sam following soon behind.

"_Guys, I – I'm not even sure what to say. I'll see you later."_

"_Bye Sam." _they said in unison.

"_Well, not exactly how I expected things to go. I'm mean, I knew that Lucky would be angry, but I expected Sam to jump to his defense and tell me a bad mother I'm being by staying in a relationship with you."_

"_Sam may not have made some smart choices where this family is concerned, but if there is one thing she knows, it's a mother's love and devotion to her children. When Sam and Sonny lost Lila, Sam was devastated. She yearned to be a mother in the worst way. I know she was angry with me, with you, with the whole situation, but I honestly don't think that Sam could ever in good faith say you were a bad mother."_

"_I just wish I knew what Lucky was thinking or what he was planning. He is a cop and could do so much to get me in trouble."_

"_You and I both know that while Lucky is on the side of the law, everyone would lose out more if the boys lost you. Give him time to put everything together. I can only hope that he makes the right decision for the boys. I may not like him much, but he has protected you and the boys and they love him. He's right, I imagine it will be difficult to hear Jake call the both of us daddy, but it couldn't be much more difficult if this was a step-parent situation. It's like you said, we'll co-parent."_

"_I love you, ya know that. You have been amazing through all of this."_

"_Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. When do you go back to work?"_

"_On Monday, why?"_

"_What do you say to a weekend getaway?"_

"_Jason, I don't know. Who is going to watch the boys? Grams and Lucky aren't exactly talking to me right now and..."_

"_Sshh. Stop. Who said anything about the boys not coming with us. The four of us or rather five of us take a weekend trip to Niagra Falls."_

"_Niagra Falls sounds. Wait, five of us. Am I missing something. You, me, Jake and Cam. Who else is coming with us."_

"_I thought I would bring Spinelli with us. One, if we need some alone time, we have someone to watch the kids and two, I don't exactly care to leave him at my penthouse for the weekend alone. It will be fine, don't worry."_

"_Well. I guess it wouldn't hurt if Spinelli came with us. But why this weekend?"_

"_For starters, you go back to work on Monday and it would be a great way to start over and two, while we are gone, my guys can modifications to the house done."_

"_So, let's ask the boys."_

Elizabeth and Jason sped up the stairs and asking a curious Cameron if he wanted to go on a trip.

"_Is Jaysun coming with us momma?"_

"_Yes baby. Jason is coming with us. He is going to take us to Niagra Falls."_

"_What's Niagra Falls?"_

_'Well, buddy it is a place surrounded by a lot of water and you can ride on trains and ships ."_

"_Yeah. Ships and trains, ships and trains. When can we go momma?"_

"_Baby, we got to pack first and load up the car. But if you take a nap, by the time you wake up, we will be ready to go."_

"_And Jaysun is going too, right. Are you going to leave again Jaysun?" _

Jason looked at the little boy with the chocolate curls and his mothers eyes and smiled. _"Buddy, I'm here always."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It would be a Norman Rockwell painting if it wasn't so damn funny. Jason Morgan at the wheel of a black SUV, Elizabeth Webber in the passenger seat trying to tell Jason which intersection to get off on and in the back, Cameron in his booster seat behind Elizabeth and Jake in his car seat behind Jason. In the middle with his laptop open, typing away in the realm of cyber-space was Spinelli. Spinelli didn't hesitate much about going on a trip with Stone Cold, the Maternal One and the progenies. The Fair Maximista was a different story, probably because the Jackal could not divulge his wherabouts for the next 48 hours at the request of Stone Cold.

"_Spelli, want play game."_

"_It is Spinelli little dude. The Assasign of Cyber-Space, the Grasshopper to his mentor Stone Cold. Older Progeny, what do you want to play?"_

"_That." _Cameron pointed to Spinelli's laptop.

"_The Jackal must protest against the older progenies request to "play" on my laptop, my life force. No I must forbid it."_

"_Momma, Spelli won't share."_

"_Baby, you can't play with Spinelli's computer. How about we try to find you one that you can play with. Do you want to watch a Chuggin Charlie video?"_

"_Yeah. Chuggin Charlie. Spelli, watch Chugging Charlie?"_

"_Chuggin Charlie rules."_

_Spinelli, you watch Chuggin Charlie?"_ asked the mob enforcer.

"_Oh certainly Stone Cold, Chuggin Charlie rules especially when you include a little of the earth's most perfect mood enhancer. It makes everything -"_

"_Spinelli! I hope you aren't talking about what I think you are, especially with a toddler and a baby sitting on either side of you. And there damn well better not be mood enhancer in my penthouse or I will string you up by your toes."_

"_Stone Cold – I'm appalled that you would think I would be so careless to leave such an item in your home, one that is frequented quite regularly by the Protectors of the Night and Uncle of Fair Maximista. I merely stated."_

"_I know what you stated, just stop it."_

The rest of the car ride was fairly ineventful, what with the occasional giggle from Jake because he'd seen something outside that caught his attention and he was trying to let someone know. Or Cameron and Spinelli arguing over who was better Chuggin Charlie or Thomas the Train. It was a sight to see a four year old and an adult only based in age argue over one train cartoon vs. another. Of course can one call it an argument when all it involved was Cameron saying _nuh-uh_ or Spinelli spittering and sputtering his cyber gibberish that only made the toddler stare at him in confusion and laugh.

"_Momma, Spelli funny."_

"_I know baby, he sure is. Spinelli how are things going with Maxie?"_

"_The Fair Maximista still does not return the Jackal's much desired affections of the heart."_

"_Have you tried to tell Maxie that you like her?"_

"_Believe me, he tries, but it's never computed when he tries. I've told him to just say it."_

"_The Fair Maximista just views me as her companion and cyber nerd in the wings."_

"_What about when I found the two of you on my couch? That was more than a companion."_

"_Spinelli, you did laundry with Maxie?"_

"_Maternal One, did laundry? No we succumbed to our carnal .."_

"_SPINELLI." _Jason and Elizabeth yelled together, well Jason yelled, Elizabeth just voiced. Spinelli would have jumped out of his seat had he not been secured. Cameron and Jake even got scared and they both started to cry.

"_Oh- babies, it's ok. Jason can you pull over here so we can calm them down?"_

Jason stopped his SUV on the side of a dirt road and jumped out of his driver's seat and Elizabeth did in her seat. Quieting Cameron was easy as he was older, but Jake was just too young. Jason unhooked him from his seat and picked him up to comfort him. He shut the car door and walked to clearing that overlooked a cliff. Jason was pointing out the different trees and birds that were flying across the sky. Jake had quieted down, but was now busy staring at the man he would learn was his father. His big blue eyes studing everything on this man's face.

"_Uagg. Um ba ma."_

"_I assume that means you are ok now, right?" _Jason asked staring at his son.

Jake soon grabbed Jason's face and gave his cheeks a squeeze. Then his fingers latched onto the collar of his leather jacket and he tried to put in his mouth.

"_Baby, you can't eat daddy's jacket. Sorry, he is cutting teeth and he can't stop putting everything in his mouth to make the pain go away. It's cold out here. Why don't we get back in the car so that we can get to the hotel?"_

"_Ok buddy. You hear that? Mommy wants to get going. Did you talk to Spinelli?"_

"_Yes, I explained to him being creative with your words when speaking around little kids. Which is almost laughable considering I can't understand half the things he says to begin with. But Jason, you have to learn not to yell so much. Jake and Cam have never really been exposed to that. They don't understand, it just scares them."_

"_I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. You forgive me?"_

"_Ba."_

"_Is that a yes or no?"_

"_That's a bottle. He is hungry. Come on lets get going."_

Jason and Elizabeth loaded the kids – all of the kids in the car, gave Jake a bottle and started another video. This time they stuck with a Disney movie. Before long, Jake had passed out from having a full belly and Cameron was slowly being lulled to sleep by the vibration of the drive and sure enough he fell asleep. And Spinelli was stretched out on the bench seat behind them hugging his laptop and snoring. While the drive to Niagara Falls was a just a few hours drive, Elizabeth enjoyed the scenery, something to paint maybe. The quiet and serenity of it all made her the most relaxed and comfortable she had been a long time.

"_Penny for your thoughts."_

"_It would take a lot of pennys, cause I have a lot going through my head."_

"_What's going on it that head of yours? Are you having second thoughts about us?"_

"_Would you stop. How many different ways do I have to say this, your stuck with me Morgan. I'm just trying to figure out how we make all this work. Our jobs, the boys, Lucky, Grams, the Quartermaines."_

"_Wait, what do they have to do with this?"_

"_Him"_ She said matter of factly pointing to a sleeping Jake. _"Whether you want to admit it or not, Jake is apart of their family, if by blood only. Besides, you were the one that wanted to tell Monica. Have you changed your mind?"_

"_No I haven't changed my mind, I just never thought about how many people are in our lives that we would have to tell that Jake is my son. But let's make a deal, this weekend, we don't worry about all of that mess at home. Besides, everything will fall into place with us and that's all that matters"_

"_Your right. I love you."_

"_Love you back."_

Jason pulled into the entrance of the Embassy Suites Niagara and they were greeted by the valet driver waiting at the at the stand in front of the hotel.

"_Good Afternoon and welcome to the Embassy Suites Niagara. I hope you enjoy your stay. Let us get your things. Would you like us to park your car?"_

"_Yes please. Do you have a secure parking area that this vehicle will be concealed from view?"_

"_Well, yes sir, but those spots are for our more how do I say, celebrity guests."_

Jason walks up to the valet and pulls out a stack of bills and counts out $1000.00 and stuffs it neatly in his front jacket pocket.

"_Are we "celebrity" enough for you to park the car?"_

"_Yes sir. Name sir."_

"_Jason Quartermaine."_

"_Quarter -, oh sir, please forgive me. I did not know. We will park your car immediately sir."_

"_I want complete annonimity while my family and I are here this weekend, do you understand me."_

The valet understood completely. He had a thousand dollars in his pocket. He wouldn't breath a word to anyone.

They entered the lobby of the hotel and stepped up to the concierge desk.

"_Welcome to the Embassy Suite Niagara. Do you have a reservation?"_

"_Yes, it is under Webber."_

"_Yes sir. I have one suite. The three room Presidential Suite. Excellent choice sir. Will there be anything else sir."_

"_No that will do."_

Jason and Elizabeth where given their keys and entered the elevator while the bellhop entered the service elevator with their luggage.

"_Ok. I have to ask, you gave the valet drive the name Jason Quartermaine and the consierge my name. What gives?"_

"_Just being safe. Not that we are in any danger. If anyone came by and asked for the name Jason Morgan, they won't find it. I doubt my enemies would think to look for me here, but I have no intentions of taking chances where you and the boys are concerned."_

"_Sounds logical. But Jason, this hotel is too much. I mean the three room Presidential Suite . That sounds so expensive."_

"_Just another safety precaution. Our room, is on the 42nd floor. Anyone with a room on that floor has to have a special password to access the elevator."_

"_You thought of everything didn't you?"_

"_I want you and the boys to enjoy this weekend."_

"_And what about you? Don't you deserve to enjoy some of this too?"_

"_I will show you how much I'm enjoying myself later when we – what did you say – fold laundry."_

Elizabeth blushed and Spinelli gasped as he quickly figured out what Stone Cold was talking about.

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached their floor. As they stepped off the elevator, they were greated by the bellhop with their luggage. Jason opened the door to the three room Presidential Suite and Elizabeth was speechless. Jason paid the bellhop a modest tip and gave him the same speech about annonimity. He watched as Elizabeth walked towards the floor to ceiling window that opened up to the full view of the falls. Jason took Cameron and Jake to the family sitting room along with Spinelli. Jason knew that they would be just fine as the room was stocked with a Nintendo 64 and a large variety of games. Cameron was instanltly squealing with glee and threw his arms around Jason's neck in a fit of giggles.

"_Play with me Jaysun."_

"_I will buddy. Why don't you ask Spinelli to play with you while I go finish getting our things set up and find out what your mom wants to do about dinner. Ok."_

"_OK. Spelli, play."_

"_Ok little dude."_

"_Keep an eye on them, especially Jake."_

Jake heard his name and turned in the direction of his dad. _"Audh bufh siflen" _was all that came out of the one year olds mouth.

"_Is that right buddy? Have fun with Cam and Spinelli and you mommy and I will be right back."_

Mental note, learn Jake speak from Elizabeth. Speaking of Elizabeth. Jason walked back out into the parlor and she hadn't left her spot. She was still staring out across the span of the falls. She had tears in her eyes.

_'Hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"_

Elizabeth turned at Jason's question and threw her arms around Jason's neck and planted a firm but tender kiss to his lips. They began roaming each others bodies with their hands before Jason pulled away.

"_So I take it your ok."_

"_Jason, I'm wonderful. Thank you so much for bringing us here. This is absolutely breath taking. I have to take plenty of pictures cause I can't wait to paint this."_

"_That over there is the Horseshoe Falls and that is the American Falls. Hey what do you want to do for dinner?"_

"_I don't know but you obviously have something in mind."_

"_Did you bring anything nice for you and the boys to wear?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_We have reservations at the Skylon Tower. You, me and the boys – all of them."_

"_Ok."_

"_How about I give the boys a bath, they have a bathroom at the other end of the suite and you go into our bathroom in our room. I'll get them dressed and you can just relax."_

"_Jason, if I relax anymore, I might melt like butter and then what will you do with me."_

"_Have my way with you, love you, cherish you. You know normal things. Go."_

"_Yes sir. Boys you be good for Jason while he gives you a bath. Cameron don't get soap in your little brothers eyes."_

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and entered her room. She couldn't get over the view. Every single room had floor to ceiling windows to were open to full view of the falls. In their room was a huge king size bed that she was sure would sleep five or six people. Or just a lot of room for her and Jason to explore each other's bodies. She entered the executive bathroom to find that the bathtub was a two person in floor whirlpool. She and Jason might have to try that out later tonight.

An hour or so later, Elizabeth found herself stretched out on the king size bed in the softest and coziest bathrobe that she had ever had the pleasure to lounge in. Since January in the Falls is about thirty seven degrees, she settled on bringing a pair of black low slung dress pants and white button up dress shirt with french cuffs and women's cut black velvet three button vest and a pair of simple black stilleto boots. She decided to let her curls dry naturally and wear them messy and loose. Very simple make-up. She dusted her face with powder and a light blush and opted for just mascara and a rose colored lip gloss. She grabbed her purse and her coat and scarf to meet the boys in the livingroom. When she entered as if on command, the three boys stood and Jason had Jake in his hands. Jason was in a suit, well almost. He was wearing a charcoal gray suit with a black dress shirt, unbuttoned, no tie. Figures – he can't stay away from black. Spinelli was in a pair of khakis and nice shirt looking ever the displaced from his long sleeved shirts and plaid shorts. Cameron was in a black pair of slack and a red sweater. Jake wore something similar only his sweater was blue. Her little family – even Spinelli.

"_You look amazing tonight. Did you enjoy your bath?"_

"_Yes I did thank you. I've never been in a whirlpool before, let alone one that keeps the water warm. Might come in handy when a lot of laundry is involved."_

"_Eew. Can we not discuss the motions of laundry when I am in the room. The progenies may not know what that means. But eew, I wish to not visualize my mentor in such a – eew, can we stop please."_

"_Sorry Spinelli, your right."_

"_Let's go. I think you are going to enjoy this."_

Jason led them out their room and into the elevator and down to the lobby. A car was waiting for them when they exited the hotel lobby.

"_Jason, where is are car?"_

"_I called a car for us. I thought it would make things easier. Go on, get in. There is a booster for Cameron and a car seat for Jake."_

After everyone was settled the driver pulled out of the valet area and onto the road. There wasn't much for sightseeing as within minutes the car was stopped and Jason was stepping out of the car. Elizabeth stepped out with the boys in tow.

"_Jason, where is the restaurant?"_

"_Up there."_

"_Up where?"_

_Up .. there. 775 feet up and overlooking the falls."_

"_Seven -seven. Seven hundred and seventy-five feet. Ah, I can't go up there Stone Cold. I'm scared of heights."_

"_I thought you were scared of clowns."_

"_Stone Cold. I told you that in confidence. But yes, not only is the Jackal scared of hideous people that call themselves clowns, but heights as well. I prefer to keep my feet firmly planted to the ground."_

"_Start walking, now."_

"_Jason, he doesn't have to go, it's ok. Spinelli here, take the car and head back to the hotel."_

"_That's not necessary Maternal One. The Jackal will man up and go to the restaurant up near the Eternal One."_

"_How do we get up there?"_

"_Do you see that yellow bug looking elevator. That's how."_

"_Bug – mommy."_

"_Come on, you'll be fine. Close your eyes if you must."_

The five of them huddled into the yellow elevator and rode up the outside of the restaurant towards their destination. Most of the sounds were from Cameron who just thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. He wanted to keep going up and down. Spinelli just sat in the corner whimpering.

"_Oh and Spinelli, did I mention that the restaurant rotates."_

"_Ugh. Grammy."_

The dinner went without much commotion. Jake was becoming increasingly infatuated with Jason. Trying so hard to get his attention during dinner and showing off. Jason didn't mind. He loved watching this little boy interact with him. It told him that everything would be ok. Cameron was just so excited about the restaurant spinning. The maitre d' took him to one of the observation areas and was pointing out the different sights. Elizabeth just kept gazing at Jason. This was right and she knew they would be ok. Despite what anyone had to say, she intended to hold onto this man for the rest of her life. Spinelli actually calmed down. While Jason had told him the restaurant rotates, it wasn't enough for one to really notice unless you looked out the window. And Elizabeth told him to just imagine he was in the hotel, it had the same view.

Once everyone was done, the clan piled back in the car towards the hotel. It didn't take long for the boys to pass out once they got upstairs to the hotel. Jason and Elizabeth changed them into their pajamas. Cameron slept in one of the fold out sofas in the main living room and they put Jake in the middle of the other fold out sofa next to it. Jason had asked earlier for the belhop to provide bed barriers so that Jake couldn't role out in the middle of the night. Spinelli set up in the sitting room with the other sofa bed. He assured that he would keep an eye on the boys if they woke up during the night. Just to be on the safe side, Elizabeth set up a monitor and the receiver was in their room.

After Jason made sure everything was secured and the room was locked and the lights were off, he joined Elizabeth in their room. She had already changed into one of Jason's shirts and crawled into bed. She looked so tiny in this mammoth bed.

"_Hi there. Is the bed comfy?"_

"_Mmh-hmm. Care to join me?"_

"_I think that is an easy request."_

With that, Jason changed out of his clothes and threw on a pair of sweatpants and climbed into bed next to Elizabeth. They both slid down in the covers and scooted into each other. There was soft kissing and cuddling. In the middle of everything, Elizabeth yawned.

"_Am I boring you."_

"_Oh, Jason I'm so sorry. I just don't think I realized how tired I was. I mean I started off the day very hungover and then had to go into defense mode and then the argument with Lucky, the packing for the trip, the drive, the dinner. I'm sorry, I just sleepy."_

"_It's ok. We have all had a long day. We don't have to make love every night we go to bed. I further enjoy just laying in bed together with you in my arms. Listening to you breath while you are sleeping, the slight snore and the little pool of drool on the pool."_

"_I don't drool and I don't snore. You take that back."_

"_I'm just kidding. But seriously, I love just being with you like this. I really thought after everything with the Russians and Jake, I was never going to feel like this, this happy. I mean, I've got a lot of things to sort out business wise when we get back home, but just spending time with you and the boys makes everything less stressfull. And I thank you. I thank you for convincing me that it was ok for us to feel this way and that we deserved to be happy and in a relationship."_

"_Oh Jason, being with you these last few days have just felt like this big puzzle of our life was finally put together. As long as we are together and there are no secrets between us, we are stronger together than apart. I love you."_

"_I love you too Elizabeth."_

They turned the lights off and curled next to each other and drifted off to sleep. As Jason started to get deeper in sleep, he smiled. _"Tomorrow will be perfect. Tomorrow she will be mine."_


	10. Chapter 10

Had a little left over from the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy. PinkLady, I think you will be pleasantly surprised.

Enjoy

Chapter 10

The next morning Elizabeth woke to an empty bed. She looked around the room for some sign of where her bed mate could be. She didn't hear anything coming from the livingroom. Where the boys still asleep. She looked at the clock 11:30am. What. She turned again at Jason's side of the bed and saw there was a note.

"_Hope you enjoyed your rest. You will need it for what's next to come. Spinelli and I took the boys sightseeing. Answer the door at 11:45 and don't worry, it's safe. I love you and will see you tonight."_

"_What have you done now Morgan?"_

Elizabeth glanced at the clock again. Shit he said 11:45, that's in fifteen minutes. Elizabeth jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in jeans and a sweater. She truly had no idea if this was going to be appropriate dress or not. She opened her bedroom door to the parlor room and found coffee and a plate of fruit waiting on the dining table for her. She quickly ate the fruit and poured herself a cup of coffee as she threw her mess of curls into a loose bun and put her shoes on. Right on time, there was a knock on the door.

"_Yes."_

"_Ms. Webber, the car is ready for you downstairs."_

"_Wha- I'm sorry car?"_

"_Yes ma'am. Please just grab your jacket. You won't need anything else."_

"_Where am I going sir."_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Webber, the staff is under strict orders from Mr. Morgan not to tell you your destinations."_

"_Destinations? As in more than one place."_

"_Yes ma'am, now if you please come with me, the car is waiting."_

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip as the uncertainty of leaving. Jason told her it would be ok.

"_Ok, let's go."_

"_Very good."_

Elizabeth tried to guess at what was happening on the ride down to the hotel lobby. But she has learned that when Jason sets something in motion, every detail is perfectly in place. So while she may not know where she was going or what she was doing, she was pretty sure she would love it and at the end of the day her journey would lead her to Jason. As she exited the hotel lobby, the concierge was seen running around from his post with a fairly large bag in his hands.

"_Ms. Webber, Mr. Morgan instructed that you have this during your day today."_

"_Thank you."_

Elizabeth exited the hotel to the waiting car. She didn't think she would ever get used to having someone open the door for her. She climbed into the car and got herself situated. She pulled the bag next to her so that could see what Jason had done now. Inside, she found a drawing pad and few charcoal pencils with a note.

"_Spinelli and I will take plenty of pictures today, but I can't wait to see the Falls through your eyes. So that when you get back home, you can replace what you destroyed and heal. I love you."_

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. The studio and all of her work. She was so lost that day. The picture of her and the boys. The empty space on the other side of it. She quickly pushed all those memories out of her head. Things were different now, things were going to be better. She rolled the window down and opened up her drawing pad. _"See the Falls through my eyes? What is that some kind of metaphor for draw the wind."_ That single statement gave her the inspiration to "draw the falls". She began to create the lines, the crashing waves, the white caps. She could close her eyes and see the view of the Falls from her room. The colors, the water, the people, the places. Everything was etched in her memory and to pick one glorious scene was impossible. She would need an entire room to draw what she could see. She instantly threw the paper and pencil back in the bag and reached for her cell phone and dialed.

"_Metro Court Hotel, this is Marty."_

"_Marty, is Carly available?"_

"_Yes, my I tell her whose calling?"_

"_Yes, it's Elizabeth Webber."_

"_Hold please."_

Elizabeth sat there for what seemed like hours. She was the last person that Carly would be expecting a phone call from.

"_Elizabeth? Is Jason ok?"_

"_Yes Carly, we're all fine."_

"_Oh, well then what did you want?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about the Pediatric Wing and Endowment in Michael's name. I hope your not mad that Jason told me."_

"_Why would I be mad. You work at the hospital. You would have found out about it sooner or later. Why, what about it."_

"_I want to paint a mural for the family room. I want the whole room to be a distraction and a comfort to the families while their children are being examined or treated."_

"_Well that's very generous. I hope you aren't expecting to get paid for this, cause I didn't request this."_

"_Carly. I want to do this. I saw what you went through with Michael and if the parents and families can be together somewhere that is comforting and relaxing instead of cold and sterile like most of our family rooms, then that is all the payment one parent could ask for in helping another."_

"_Well, did you have something in mind?"_

"_As a matter of fact, I've recently been inspired and am in need of a canvas big enough to portray my feelings."_

"_Well, I want a proof before I sign off on it."_

"_Sure. I can handle that. One more thing, I want this to be between the two of us only. Don't tell Jax or Sonny or Jason. No one."_

"_Keeping secrets already Lizzie?"_

"_NO! Never. I just want it to be a surprise to everyone that was affected by what happened to Michael. Please?"_

"_Ok. Call me sometime next week and we can go over things. I have to go. Bye."_

"_Bye Carly."_

_Ms. Webber, we have arrived at your first destination. I will pick you up for your next one 4:30."_

"_4:30 – that's like four hours from now. What am I possibly going to do for the next --- four --- hours."_

The Senses Spa & Boutique – that was what was plastered across the building. That was Jason's surprise – a day at the Spa.

"_Ms. Webber, welcome to the Senses Spa & Boutique. Mr. Morgan has created a day of bliss for you this afternoon. Could you follow me please?"_

"_Uh – sure. Can you tell me what I'm doing today."_

"_Certainly. Mr. Morgan selected the Head to Toe Rosemary and Peppermint. This package includes a rosemary hot oil hair a scalp treatment, a cane sugar body glow a peppermint and rosemary salt scrub for your feet with a lavendar paraffin wax treat ment and herbal moisturing massage. This also includes are sensory massage Sous la Pluie. Right this way."_

"_Well that sounds wonderful. Can you tell me what I'm doing after that?"_

"_Mr. Morgan said you would be sneaky. I cannot tell you what Mr. Morgan has planned afterwards, but whatever it is, it is abudantly obvious this man loves you very much."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Right in here. Just sit, relax and let the staff take care of you. And if you need anything, please let one of us know."_

Elizabeth was pretty sure she wasn't going to need anything. It would seem that Jason had taken care of everything.

The next few hours were mind numbing and amazing. For a woman who felt that she couldn't be any more relaxed on this trip was sorely mistaken. Every muscle had been rubbed, every knot had been massaged. Her hair felt wonderful and smelled amazing. Her feet were the softest they had ever been even though the treatment tickled like all get out. And whatever that Sous la la thing was, Carly seriously needed to consider having one installed in the hotel. As she gathered all her things and went to leave, her cell phone rang. A smile gathered as she knew it could be only one person.

"_Hi you."_

"_Hey yourself. How has your day been?"_

"_Very relaxing. But it's missing something?"_

"_What, did the staff forget something?"_

"_No. The thing missing is the boys and you. Jason, I don't need spa days like this. I would much rather be out with you and the boys sightseeing. How are they?"_

"_Cam and Jake are having a blast. I promise Spinelli has taken plenty of pictures. And Elizabeth, you deserve so much more than a spa day. You have endured so much these past couple of years, most of it was because of me. A little time to yourself is much needed and well deserved. But it's time for your next destination. I will see you later this evening. Enjoy and I love you. Bye."_

"_But Jason wait, what about – bye."_

Elizabeth sat down in the car as it drove towards her next surprise. She actually dozed off for a minute. All this pampering and massages can really make a girl sleepy. She jerked her head as she felt the car stop. She looked confused. She was back at the hotel and the concierge was leading her not towards the elevator but the Salon.

"_Ms. Webber, do you have any preferences for your hair?"_

"_I'm sorry – what do you mean my hair?"_

"_Up, down, straight, curly."_

"_Depends on the occasion. Can you give me a hint as to what I'm having my hair fixed for?"_

"_An evening of surprises is all I am permitted to say."_

"_Well then, how about loose curls pulled up with a few sprays pulled down."_

"_Sounds wonderful."_

Elizabeth sat in the chair while her hair was done and then her makeup was done. She did have strict orders where her makeup was concerned. Very light, very minimal. When she was done, she looked beautiful. She felt weird standing in the middle of a salon with a pair of jeans on and her hair and make up done. This could mean only one thing, she was going somewhere. Next she was lead to the elevator to go to her room. When she arrived there three strange people standing in the main parlor of her room.

"_Am I in the correct room? Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_No ma'am Ms. Webber. We are here to help you. Mr. Morgan was quite specific in what he wanted."_

"_He was, was he?"_

"_Everything has been picked out and paid for. We are here to just help you get dressed so that you can leave for your next destination."_

"_Another destination. Wait – dressed? In what?"_

She asked and she got her answer. In her room spread out on the bed was a spagetti strap sapphire blue dress. Next to it was a black pair of lace boy shorts and a black strapless bra. On the floor where a pair of sapphire blue velvet peep toe pumps. The dress was organza with a silk underlay. Elizabeth closed the door so that she could dress in private. The dress was fitted at the bust, while the rest was free flowing and stopping just short of the knee. She opened the doors and the three people where waiting.

"_Ms. Webber you look absolutely dreamy if I may say so my self. Here is your wrap for the evening. It is quite chilly this evening, but I imagine looking like this warmth won't be an issue."_

"_Um-thank you, I think. Is there anything else I'm supposed to do?"_

"_Head down to the lobby to your car."_

With those instructions, she entered the elevator, quickly becoming nervous. What was he up to? And where was he and where were the boys? She exited the elevator and the lobby to the limo waiting for her. When she sat down she found a single red rose with a note.

"_Wanna go for a ride?"_

What in the hell did that mean? Certainly he didn't think I was going to get on a motorcycle in this weather or even in this beautiful dress? She took a breath and sat back and tried to relax. Everything today had been wonderful, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt so loved.

Jason Morgan had never known a time when he had ever felt so nervous. He was so nervous he couldn't register how cold it was. His cell phone beeped. Message from Spinelli saying the fair one just left and him and the progenies had returned to the room for the evening. He would let him know if he was in trouble. He began to pace at the pad sight. Tonight she would be his forever. His heart was beating in his throat. He saw her limo pull up and when she stepped out of the car he stopped breathing. She was amazing. He walked towards her as she did he.

"_You look breathtaking."_

"_Jason – what is all this?"_

"_Ssh. In due time, I promise. I know I have sent you all over the place today and I'm sure you are twisited trying to figure out what I'm up to, but please, just bear with me just a little while longer?"_

"_Always. I love you. So where to next?"_

"_Our ride."_ He said pointing to the helicopter.

"_That's our ride? Are you sure about this?"_

Jason said nothing, he just led her towards the helicopter never taking his eyes off of her. She was absolutely glowing and he had no intention of her ever losing it. He helped her into the helicopter and handed her her headphones. He explained that they could hear what the pilots where saying but they couldn't hear what they were saying to each other unless it was necessary. As the copiter ascended into the night sky Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Tour the falls at night."_

"_Can you really see much at night?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure we will see something?"_

It was silent for a few minutes as they looked outside of the window at the aeriel view of Niagara Falls.

"_Elizabeth – I need to tell you something. Thank you. Thank you for believing in the good in me, for never letting go of us, for reminding me of what was truly important. My life is no where near perfect and it will never be safe, but if you are absolutely serious about a life with me, I will make sure every single minute of the day that you and the boys are safe. I want a lfe with you and the boys. I want us to live together, to maybe have more children, to grow old together. I want it all and if to other people that means we're being selfish, then so be it."_ minutes of silence. _"Elizabeth, please say something."_

Elizabeth scoots close to Jason and kisses him gently on the lips. _"Jason, I can't even imagine the words to describe what I am feeling. You make me fill so complete. You make an effort to show me exactly how much you love me and those boys. After Emily died something broke inside of me. She was my inspiration of what love was supposed to be. Her and Nicholas loved no matter what the consequences and children were involved. I don't think I could live my life without you, nor do I wish to. I love you so much and I can't wait to see what each new day brings us."_

Jason and Elizabeth gaze longingly into each other's eyes for a few moments. All of sudden Elizabeth catches a glimps of light out of the corner of her eye. She slides over to the window and is in just awe.

"_My gosh Jason, what is this?"_

"_It's called Illumination at Dusk. Every evening when it is dark, the falls light up in the colors of the rainbow. They put on this little dance of color so to speak. At Christmas time, they really go all out."_

"_Jason, it's absolutely beautiful. The colors beaming out through the falls is amazing."_

Elizabeth sat in stillness watching as the falls lit up. She was rambling on about the colors and the water and the calming effect it gave you just watching the colors fade from one bright hue to another. She wasn't even paying attention to Jason who just sat their watching her face light up with glee. She was like a kid with a new puppy she was laughing and pointing. She never heard him say anyhing. Well that is until..

"_Marry Me."_

Elizabeth shot around in her seat abruptly. Her face blank and solemn as she was trying to process what she thinks she may have just heard in her headphones. Jason slid closer to her and took off his headphones and then took off her headphones. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black box which held a two carat princess cut stone in a platinum setting. The stone gleamed in the moonlight. Elizabeth's breath caught when she saw the ring. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. It may have been dark in the cabin but Jason could see the color sweep across Elizabeth's face. Jason nuzzled into her neck and whispered, _"Marry me."_

Elizabeth's brain still wouldn't let her speak. Her heart was full, the tears were spilling down her face and all she could muster was to frantically shake her head yes. She threw her arms around Jason's neck and they kiss. He takes her hand and slips the ring on her finger. Their fingers entertwine and they lean into each other during the remainder of the flight. The helicopter decinded in silence and Jason and Elizabeth exit the copter and stop to stand in front of a railing with a front row view of the falls minus the splash back.

"_Hold on a second real quick. I will be right back."_

"_Ok – Jason what are you doing now?"_

Jason came back with the pilot who had a camera in his hands.

"_Please take our picture sir. I want this moment to be forever cemented."_

"_Sure – what's the occasion."_

"_She said yes."_

"_Well congratulations you too."_

Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's back and pulled her closer to him. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled and he did the same. She laid her head on his chest as they looked towards the camera. After Jason collected the camera and paid the pilot for the ride they headed towards the limo. As Jason opened the door for his fiance, he snaked his arm around her waist and grabbed her for a kiss.

"_Spend the night with me?"_

"_Forever – I love you Mr. Morgan."_

"_And I love you – the future and final Mrs. Morgan."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_The previous night....._

_Jason wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's back and pulled her closer to him. She gazed into his blue eyes and smiled and he did the same. She laid her head on his chest as they looked towards the camera. After Jason collected the camera and paid the pilot for the ride they headed towards the limo. As Jason opened the door for his fiancé, he snaked his arm around her waist and grabbed her for a kiss._

"_Spend the night with me?"_

"_Forever – I love you Mr. Morgan."_

"_And I love you – the future and final Mrs. Morgan."_

They enter the limo and waiting for them are two glasses of champagne along with a single white rose.

"_More surprises Mr. Morgan."_

"_As far as I'm concerned, I don't believe they will ever stop."_

Jason leans in and takes Elizabeth's lips in a deep and wanting kiss. They begin searching out each other's bodies. Elizabeth running her nails through Jason's hair while Jason runs his hands from her arms resting on the sleek silhouette of her neck. His kiss traveling from her lips to her cheek, to her ear and the sweet spot she loves so much. His lips trail kisses down her neck and they rest in each other's arms. Jason rubbing tiny circles on the bare spot of her back while Elizabeth rubs a single digit between the open space of his button down shirt. She giggles as she feels his muscles tense at her touch. They continued their canoodling and random make out sessions until Elizabeth feels the limo come to a stop. As she steps out of the limo, she quickly turns as something is wrong.

"_Jason, there is some mistake. This isn't are hotel."_

"_For tonight it is. I told you I wanted to spend the night with you. Alone."_

"_But what about the boys and Spinelli?"_

"_Elizabeth. Spinelli sent me a text message letting me know that the boys are sound asleep and if anything happens he is to call me and we will come back. Elizabeth, spend the evening with me. One night."_

"_Well when you ask me like that, how can I refuse. But we go back to the hotel in the morning. I have not spent anytime with the boys or you for that matter since we got here. I want to take them sightseeing tomorrow before we have to head home."_

"_OK fine. Can we go to our room now."_

"_We better, because all of sudden I want to let you have your way with me."_

"_I think that can be arranged. Come on."_

Jason and Elizabeth entered the lobby of the Sterling Inn and Spa and checked in and hurriedly headed to their room. Elizabeth didn't think it was possible to see anymore beauty than she had already seen in the last twenty-four hours. Their room was quaint but beautiful. On one side was a roaring fireplace with a tiny table set for dinner for two and on the other side was a king size bed that had that country/rustic feel to it. The entire room was lit with candles. Through the bathroom was a jet tub for two already filled with bubbles, lit by candlelight and glasses of champagne waiting them. The room was filled with the heavenly fragrance of jasmine and rose petals. They walked back into the main room and Elizabeth sat on the bed and Jason caught the single tear travel down her cheek.

"_Hey now, what are the tears for?"_

"_Jason, no one has ever made me feel this wonderful before. I'm so overwhelmed with the love inside of me, I don't know what to do with it. You have something beautiful waiting for me every time I turn a corner. How will I ever be able to do the same thing for you?"_

"_I want to show you something."_

Jason pulls out his wallet and pulls out a picture of Elizabeth and Jake after he was first born. He hands her the picture and she smiles.

"_Do you remember when you gave this to me?"_

"_Yeah, you were in jail awaiting trial for Alcazar's murder."_

"_This picture has kept me going so many times when I wanted to lay down and quit. Everything I have done, is for you and Jake and Cam. Everything I do for you isn't enough compared to the gift you have given me. Every time I see Jake I'm overwhelmed with feelings. Feelings I thought weren't possible after my accident."_

"_Jason, you gave me Jake just as much as I did you. We created this beautiful little boy during one beautiful night. And now, we have many beautiful nights ahead of us. So what do you say we get started?" _Elizabeth wiggled her eyebrow at that last comment and laughed.

"_Um, what did you have in mind?"_

"_Well the jet tub looks quite inviting, don't you say."_

"_Elizabeth, I don't do bathtubs."_

"_You do now, so strip."_

Jason amazingly did as he was told. He stood from the bed and removed his shoes and socks and took of his jacket. Elizabeth was standing in front of him with her back facing his front. He took the hint and undid the zipper to her dress and watched intently as the blue fabric pooled at her ankles on the floor. Jason instantly felt a twitch in his pants as he stared at Elizabeth standing before him in her barely there unmentionables. She turned to face him and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt stopping every other button to place feather touch kisses to his chest, causing him to groan. Once she undid his shirt she turned to walk towards the bathroom. She undid the clasp to her bra and threw it in Jason's direction and he watched as it landed at his feet. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable in his pants as he watched her wiggle her little ass in those boy shorts and her arm draped over her breasts as she walked into the bathroom. Next thing he knew he saw a little scrap of black fabric land at the door frame. She was going to be the death of him. Jason quickly stripped down to his boxers and joined Elizabeth in the bathroom. Elizabeth was already in the tub covered in bubbles. The only thing visible was the slight curve to the tops of her breasts. The water glistened at her shoulders and she had tiny strands of hair stuck to the slender line of her neck where the water had touched. Jason stood there looking at her like an idiot because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point.

"_Are you ok? Is something wrong?"_ Elizabeth asked looking around the tub. Was something out of place?

"_Um – I know this is a weird question, but can you turn around or close your eyes or something?"_

"_What are you talking about? Jason in case you missed it. I've seen you naked in many different positions many times."_

"_Yeah, I know that but, I've never done tubs and for whatever reason, getting completely naked in front of you like this is making me feel odd."_

Elizabeth stood from the tub and Jason thought he was done for. She was absolutely beautiful. The soap from the bubbles were covering her in every perfect place beginning their slow descend down her body back into the water. She placed her wet fingers on either side of Jason's hips and slid the fabric down his thighs. She motioned for him to step out of the shorts and into the tub and he gladly complied.

"_See, now was that so hard." _she giggled at that comment. _"Sorry, poor choice of words, cause something is definitely hard."_ With that she wrapped her slender fingers around his man hood causing him to jump in the tub.

"_Whoa, hold on a minute. We have all the time in the world for that. Let's just sit here and enjoy the piece and quiet because once we get home, their will be no such thing as piece and quiet."_

"_Ugg. You mentioned home. Do we really have to go back? No don't answer that, I know the response."_

"_Speaking of home, when do you want to discuss living arrangements? I know that my penthouse isn't exactly children friendly."_

"_And my home is perfect, but not big enough for a growing family and all your stuff."_

"_Wait, what growing family. Is there something you aren't telling me?"_

"_Jason, we have been back together all of a week. Even if something did happen, I wouldn't know anything for at least six weeks. Besides we have been careful. But I'm talking about you and Spinelli and you have a penthouse full of stuff."_

"_I don't need anything from there. I just need you."_

"_While that is such the sweet sentiment. You have many years of memories in that penthouse. Good or bad, they are your memories. Your pictures, your things, the pool table."_

"_The pool table? Are you saying that is a must Webber."_

"_Hell yes I am." _she giggled.

"_Listen, the things in the penthouse are just that, things. They aren't important to me. You and the boys are. And are you sure about Spinelli?"_

"_Well we can't just leave him and from what you have told me, the boys are taken with him and he quite taken with you. And Jason, next to Sonny, he is your best friend. I can only imagine all the times he has been there for you when I couldn't."_

"_He was our biggest cheerleader. He was always pushing me to be honest with you, throw caution out the window and be with you."_

"_Mmm. Smart man. I will have to make sure his next room isn't pink. Now. No more talk about living arrangements, children, new houses, none of that until tomorrow. Tonight is about us and right now I would love a shoulder rub."_

Jason couldn't argue with that request. Jason leaned back against the wall of the tub and slid Elizabeth between his legs and laid her against his chest. He gently massaged her shoulders while inhaling the intoxicating aromas emanating off of her slick body. Elizabeth gently wiggled her hips under the water which woke Jason's inner demon as well as already growing manhood. Jason licked his lips and began to place kisses to Elizabeth's shoulders, working his way up to her neck, her ears before placing a loving kiss to her temple. His hands began to travel from her shoulders to her collarbone to the swell of her breasts. Her breath hitched as his rough hands massaged her breasts and his fingertips tugged at her pert nipples causing her back to arch into him, furthering his erection. Jason swung Elizabeth around to face him and took her in a love starved kiss that ended when they were both out of breath. But Jason couldn't stop there as he hugged Elizabeth into his chest and his hands began to roam down her neck, her back and resting comfortably at her waist. He began to suckle the soft spot on her neck which elicited small moans from her throat. The vibrations could be felt throughout her body and resonated to Jason further turning him on. He brought his hands from her waist to the front of her pelvic bone and then down to her sweet spot he knew was eagerly awaiting his touch. Between Jason's touch and the feel of the water and the growing heat between the two of them, Elizabeth was buzzing with passion. Her arms wrapped around Jason's neck as he fed on her neck and ear. Jason began to rub her clit with one finger which caused her to jolt. He slowly entered one finger in her wet, moist center and felt her muscles constrict around the lonely digit. He began to pump her with his finger while his thumb pad rubbed against her swollen clit. Elizabeth began to breath erratically not sure if she could hold on much longer. Her grip around Jason's neck and shoulders becoming increasingly stronger. Jason took his other arm and wrapped it around her tiny waist to pull her closer into his touch. He stopped assaulting her neck for a moment to look into her dark orbs. He could see she was close and he wanted to feel her crash. He took another finger and began furiously pumping in and out of her tight pussy. Elizabeth tossed her head from side to side trying to hold on, not wanting this feeling of anticipation to end. Jason took her plump lips in a mind numbing kiss while his fingers where assaulting the inner folds of her pussy. His lips traveled to her ear where he begged her to cum for him before biting down on the tender part of her earlobe. She yelled out his name as her orgasm overtook her entire body. Jason continued his action towards her pussy until she had exhausted her excitement. When her breathing returned to normal, and Jason removed his fingers, he took her in a passionate kiss.

"_What do you say we have some dinner and continue this a little later. Give you the chance to regroup."_

"_Sure why not. All of a sudden I'm starving."_

They exited the tub and rather than get dressed, they took the two over sized bathrobes and sat down at the tiny table for two that was waiting for them. Elizabeth took out the pins in her hair and let lock tousled locks fall to her shoulders. She picked the dome off of her plate and couldn't stifle the laugh.

"_What's so funny?"_

"_You think of everything don't you?"_

"_I have the slightest idea of what you are talking about."_

"_Right. Fresh fruit, cold cuts, finger foods. You knew a hot meal would probably go to waste, didn't you?"_

"_Well, as radiantly gorgeous you looked in that dress, I could only think about getting you out of it."_

Elizabeth blushed and smirked at the same time. She swung her legs around and let them rest on the table, which caused her robe to fall down to her waist, just enough to give Jason a mere peak at what he knew was waiting underneath. She picked up a strawberry and placed it at her lips biting into it and letting the juice stain her already swollen and red lips. Jason could do nothing but fight the rather large lump in his throat and the large erection at his lap.

"_You are asking for it babe."_

"_Oh, am I?" _she slid her legs down, one on the floor, the other hugged at her chest, giving Jason full view what was under the robe. And he had view of everything and he was all of a sudden starving, but not for the food on their plates.

Jason took his napkin and through it on the table and he stood from his seat and approached Elizabeth at hers. Jason had this evil look in his eye which caused Elizabeth to jump from her seat and run from Jason squealing with glee. They ran around the room, Jason purposely staying a few steps from her. Elizabeth was now on one side of the bed as Jason was on the other. He began to walk around to her side and she jumped on the middle of the bed and laughed. He was now standing at the center of the bed staring up at her. Her face was glowing, her cheeks were full of laughter and smiles. There was a twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen in along time. Elizabeth stopped jumping on the bed and fell to her knees. She let one side of the robe slide off her shoulder as she motioned for Jason to join her on the bed. He crawled on the bed almost animal like and crashed onto Elizabeth's mouth. She took his face in her hands as their tongues were dueling to taste one another. Both eliciting moans of ecstasy from their passionate kisses. Elizabeth slid down further on the bed inviting Jason further on top of her. He kisses trailed down her chin and neck exposing the pink skin of her chest and breasts. Jason stopped and stared at her laying there. Her face flushed, her lips red and swollen, her hair spread across the pillows beneath her. She had red love bites trailing her body. He lowered himself back down and continued to kiss her lips. Her small fingers fumbled with the tie to his robe, her desperate need to feel his body, to feel him inside of her.

"_Jason, make love to me."_

Jason removed the robe from his body and did the same with hers before lowering himself onto her tiny frame. He took the head of his shaft and rubbed against her already wet core and thrust quickly. They both held their breath allowing their bodies to adjust. Jason laid there gently rocking his hips, thrusting his manhood. Elizabeth flipped Jason to his back and placed love bites to his neck which caused him to moan. She sat up and began to impale herself on Jason's shaft at a rapid pace. Jason gripped her hips and forced her into a slower rhythm. He wanted her to build up before her release. He sat up forcing her closer to him. His lips traveling across her breasts and nipples. His fingers gripping at her back, traveling down to her ass where he grips and begins to move her. Elizabeth began moaning Jason's name as she could feel her coil begin to tighten within. Jason flipped her back onto the bed and began to pound her core. He would pull all the way out before slamming back in, harder at each turn. Elizabeth lay there writhing in ecstasy, running her hands on her face and through her hair, not sure what to do with the feelings of desire bottled inside.

"_Oh god Ja-Jas. I'm so close. I need you. Don't stop."_

"_Baby, I love how you feel wrapped around my dick."_

They began to moan and rock in sync as their orgasms grew closer and closer. Jason flipped Elizabeth so quickly she didn't have a chance to adjust when he entered her from behind. She rocked into him at every thrust, wanting to feel him deep, she ached for her release. Jason snaked a handful of hair and pulled her mouth to his, hungrily kissed her and sucking on her bottom lip.

"_God, your pussy is so tight around my dick. Cum for me baby. Just let it go."_

"_I oh, god, I uh. Pleeese do don't stoppp."_

Jason sped up his assault on her pussy. Listening to her groans and moans, he felt his balls tighten and he knew it was close. He pounded her harder and faster, the only sounds in the room where their mutual moans and the sounds of their skin meeting for every thrust. He took his finger and searched for her swollen clit and began to rub and pull and tug until she was rocked with her orgasm, screaming his name. She went weak in his arms but he kept thrusting in her until his seed spilled within her walls. They collapsed on the bed together, breathing rapidly, moaning, trying to catch their breaths and still coming down from their intense love making. Jason pulled the blankets over them and gathered Elizabeth into his arms. He kissed her shoulders still taking in her scent.

"_God woman the things you do to me. I don't think I have ever been with a woman they way I am with you."_

"_Well Mr. Morgan, you make me feel things and do things that no other man has ever done before. Before, I would feel dirty doing certain things. Lovemaking before always felt like it had to be clean and neat. Like just going through the motions. But with you, it's a new experience every time. There is a stronger connection and it doesn't hurt that I can never walk right afterwards."_

Jason laughed at that comment. She was right about everything.

"_Are you concerned about walking tomorrow?"_

"_What – again? Didn't you get enough?"_

"_With you never."_

And with that they made love well until the morning hours until sleep was absolutely necessary.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not a lawyer, but things on GH just seem so easy yet so difficult to fix.

Chapter 12

Elizabeth was standing at the hub of General Hospital showing pictures of her recent getaway to Epiphany and Robin. There were giggles between Robin and Elizabeth looking at the pictures of Jason and the boys. Both commenting on how happy and relaxed he looked. Robin caught a glimpse of the glowing rock on Elizabeth's finger, but before she could comment, the elevator dinged and a very distraught Lucky came barreling off.

"_Where in the hell have you been? I have been calling you all weekend. You don't answer your cell. I go by your house and all I found was a bunch of Jason's flunkies doing god knows what. Where have you been Elizabeth?"_

Elizabeth glances at Epiphany and gives her a knowing glance to take care of this before she does.

"_Lucky, my cell didn't ring all weekend. Oh, jeez. I have a temporary cell until I get my new one in."_

"_Would have been great for you to give me that bit of information."_

"_Go sit down over there, before you get tossed out of here or worse get me fired."_

Elizabeth huffed and grabbed her pictures and charts and joined Lucky on the couch.

"_My cellphone fell in the harbor. I ordered a new one, my number will be the same. Had you stayed around the house longer I would have given you the temporary number and I would have told you that Jason and I took the boys out of town this weekend for a getaway and so some work could be done to the house. And I swear to god before you start going off on my decisions, keep them to yourself. I don't want to hear them."_

"_Where did you guys go?"_

"_Niagara Falls. Now, what did you want?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Jason. I don't think you are thinking clearly about this Elizabeth. He is too dangerous and I can't just sit here and keep quiet about it."_

"_Lucky, please don't do this. Don't do this to those boys. They love you and I don't want that to change, but you have to let me move on with my life. I love Jason, can't you just understand that?"_

"_No. I can't. I can't understand how you would willingly and openly be with a man that almost got your children killed. Now everyone in Jason's line of work is going to know who you are, making you and the boys a target."_

Elizabeth turned in her seat, rapidly getting frustrated with Lucky. As she did, all of her charts and her pictures from the trip spilled out onto the floor. She bent down to pick them up as did Lucky.

"_News flash Lucky. I was in the paper labeled as Jason's girlfriend. It's not news anymore and if you think I'm going to sit around and be miserable and wait for someone to come get me because Jason was or is apart of my life you are sorely mistaken."_

"_So your staying with him so he can protect you?"_

"_Lucky are you dense. Let me spell it out for you. I love him. He loves me and he loves the boys. We will do everything possible to make a life together work and to keep our family safe."_

Lucky said nothing. He sat in silence, staring at what was on the floor and in Elizabeth's hands. Pictures of the boys. Pictures of the boys with Elizabeth and Jason, pictures of Jake and Cam in Jason's arms – smiling. His boys with another man. And then he saw it. Their picture. The picture Jason and Elizabeth had taken shortly after getting engaged. There staring at him was the sign that she was truly gone. The ring on her finger.

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_Uh, Jason proposed to me while we were gone."_

"_So much for taking thing slow. Whens the wedding?"_

"_Don't act like that Lucky. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm happy. Happier than I have been in a real long time."_

"_Thanks a lot. You get the perfect life with the man that will more than likely get you shot. And in the mean time, he is stealing my children away from me."_ Lucky throws a picture of Jason and the boys at Elizabeth.

"_Lucky. He is apart of their lives and has been for a while now. He has every right to spend time with his son and really get to know him. No one is taking the boys away from you. We told you, nothing is going to change. That depends on you and you alone."_

"_Nurse Webber, Dr. Drake needs you to scrub in. You are going to have to continue this conversation another time."_

"_Thanks Epiphany, tell Patrick I'm on my way. Lucky, please try and be happy for me."_

"_If you want to spend your life with Jason, then I can't stop you. But I'll be damned if I will let him ruin those boys lives. You will be hearing from my lawyer."_

"_For what!?"_

"_I'm suing for full custody."_

And with that Lucky left Elizabeth as she fell into a heap on the floor. Determined that he wasn't going to beat her. She picked herself off the floor and walked towards the O.R. where Patrick was waiting for her. On her way, she pulled out her cell phone and called Jason.

"_Hey sexy, how is your first day back."_

"_Jason, we have a problem. Where is the guard?"_

"_What are you talking about? What problem, what guard?"_

"_Don't play cute with me Morgan. Lucky was just here and he said he is going to sue me for full custody of the boys, so where is the guard?"_

"_What! That son of a bitch. There is a guard on your floor and one stationed near the daycare. Why?"_

"_Tell the guard at the daycare to get the boys out of there and take them to you. I don't want Lucky to be anywhere near them. He wants a fight. He just got one. Call Diane, figure out what our options are. I'm heading into surgery and soon as I'm out I will call you and we can meet for lunch. I love you, gotta go. Bye."_

"_Bye." _Jason closed his cellphone and threw it against the wall watching it smash in tiny pieces. _"Shit." _He picked up the phone in his office. _"Marko, it's Morgan. I need you to gather up the boys and bring them to my penthouse now. And if you run into Lucky Spencer, you tell him if he has any problems, he needs to come to me. No don't worry, Elizabeth has cleared it with the daycare. Just be careful. Call me when you get there. Thanks. Bye. Damn him. Diane, meet me at my penthouse NOW. I don't care if it is your day off. Bill me triple if you have to, just get over to my house. Spinelli, are the new phones in yet? They are, good. Get mine set up now. I'm on my way home and I don't have a phone."_

"_Boss, you got a visitor."_

"_Cody, I don't have time for this, I got to get to the boys, tell them to come back later."_

"_It's Sam McCall."_

Great. I can only wonder what she wants now. _"Fine, send her in."_

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Sam, I don't have time for small talk, so either walk out with me or spit it out now."_

"_I just wanted to see how things were going?"_

"_That's rich, coming from you. I'm sure this was your idea?"_

"_Wait, what idea? What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure you didn't put Lucky up to it?"_

"_Put Lucky up to what. Jason, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Lucky suing Elizabeth for full custody because she is with me."_

"_Jason, I had no idea. Honestly. I didn't. I haven't spoken with Lucky since he dropped me off after leaving Elizabeth's."_

"_I don't have time for this. I gotta go."_

With that Jason was out of his office and racing towards his boys. He was determined that no was going to take them away from their mother and no one was going to hurt them. Minutes but what seemed like hours, Jason was throwing his car in park and tossing the keys to the Valet and rushing into the lobby of Harborview Towers. He pushed the button to the elevator and waiting anxiously for it to open so that he could get up stairs to his family. He stepped off the elevator and heard children's laughter emanating from his penthouse. He relaxed slightly at the sound. He stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath. He knew he needed to relax or the boys would sense something was wrong and start crying. He opened the door and his heart melted at the sight in his living room. Two grown men where on the floor with a baby and a toddler. While that was a sight, it was the two children and the look of pure contentment and joy plastered on their faces.

"_JAYSUN. Your here, your here. Hold me."_

Marko and Spinelli quickly shot from the floor, embarrassed by what their boss had just walked in on. Two grown men on their hands and knees playing barrel of monkeys.

"_Hey Cam, how are you doing buddy?"_

"_Good. Why did we leave Mommy's work and come here?"_

"_She asked me to, is that ok?_

"_Uh-huh. Can I play with Spelli now?"_

"_Sure buddy."_

"_Omm bu gwau. Up"_

"_I heard up. Come here little man. How is daddy's little guy this afternoon?"_

"_Stone Cold's progeny is most certainly is a pleasant mood this fine day. But the Jackal is too curious as to why the Maternal One's offspring have graced the Casa de Stone Cold."_

"_Don't worry about it. Where is my phone?"_

"_Ready and functional. What happened to the toss phone you had earlier."_

"_I tossed it – into a wall."_

"_Dire news Stone Cold?"_

"_Lucky is suing Elizabeth for full custody of the boys because she decided to be with me."_

"_Well I hope Detective Spencer is braced and ready for the fight of his life. Because this one will be easy to win."_ cocked Diane Miller. _"But you do realize that it will come out that Jacob is your son, which will in turn mean that Ms. Webber lied on the stand?"_

"_Thanks for getting here as fast as you did. Spinelli, is the penthouse across the room ready yet?"_

"_Stone Cold is correct. The former abode of Mr. Sir has been transformed into a never ending playhouse for the young progenies."_

"_That's great, can you take the boys over there to play. Marko, can you stand guard outside please. I expect that when Lucky can't find the boys, this will be the first place he comes and I don't want my boys to be scared or exposed to any yelling. Now Diane, Elizabeth and I had fully intended on meeting with you about all of this. We just didn't think it would have to be under such rushed terms. We would like to have Jake's birth certificate refiled with me listed as his father. Now what can be done about Elizabeth and perjury charges? I don't want her to face jail time. And we both agreed that we wanted Lucky to still have a life with the boys."_

"_Is Ms. Webber going to be meeting us?"_

"_She is in surgery right now. This is her first day back to work since Jake was returned."_

"_Well then. Having the birth certificate refiled will not be a problem. I can't say however, that it will be that simple in regards to Ms. Webber's testimony. The positive is that Ric is no longer the DA, Alexis is. And while Alexis might have some sympathy for Ms. Webber's situation, the state may not. In the meantime, what are your intentions with Ms. Webber, if I didn't need to ask."_

"_She and I are engaged."_

"_Well congratulations Jason. But I don't know if the intent to get married will be enough to allow Ms. Webber to retain custody."_

"_Are you saying Elizabeth and I have to get married now? No. Hell no. I plan for this to be mine and Elizabeth's final marriage. We haven't even discussed plans, let alone told anyone. She deserves to have the wedding of her dreams. Not some rushed event to prevent losing the boys."_

"_Jason while I understand your sentiments towards your wedding day, a judge isn't. A judge will see that a decorated Police Detective is filing for full custody of his children. The judge will only see Ms. Webber as the single nurse betrothed to the town mobster who has frequented his courtroom on more than one occasion. So what are your intentions towards Ms. Webber and her children?"_

"_Diane, Jake is my son."_

"_Precisely. Once that information is corroborated and deemed truthful, Mr. Spencer's claim to the child will be limited, such is his claim to Cameron Webber."_

"_Wait, I don't understand. Lucky isn't Cameron's father, Zander was and Zander's name is listed on the birth certificate. So how can he claim the child?"_

"_Mr. Spencer has been a shared care provider since the child was born as well as your son Jacob. The courts will take note that while Lucky is not their biological father, he has raised them as his own children and wishes to do so."_

"_Are you saying that I could lose custody of my own son? That Elizabeth could lose both of her children?"_

"_If a judge believes that it would be in the best interest of the children. But you and Ms. Webber may have to play dirty in court. Det. Spencer has publicly be outed with his drug use and his infidelity to Ms. Webber not once, but twice."_

"_I don't want Elizabeth to have to relive all the horrible things from her marriages to Lucky."_

"_Jason, do you understand the severity of this situation. Lucky Spencer is raw at the fact that his ex-wife has decided to move on with a life with someone he has arrested on more than one occasion. His motives are clear, to protect his children, biological or not. Now, while I don't doubt your love for Ms. Webber-"_

"_Elizabeth."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Her name is Elizabeth. She hates that formal shit, just like me."_

"_Fine. If you and Elizabeth don't play dirty like you know Spencer is going to, you will lose your children. The two of you are going to have to prove to a judge that you can provide a safe and stable home for those two boys. One of the ways is to be married. The other is to petition the courts to adopt Cameron."_

"_What. Diane, while I absolutely love and adore Cameron and he is just as much my son as Jake. Elizabeth and I agreed that Lucky could still have shared custody of the boys. If I adopt Cameron, then Lucky will really think that I'm trying to take them away from him. Look I don't like the guy, but he has been there for those boys. He has protected my son when I couldn't. Our main concern is that the boys don't get hurt in all of this."_

"_Well, Jason I'm sorry. Because I'm afraid that no one is going to come out of this unhurt. Especially those two children. I get started on things right away. You need to talk to Ms. Web. Elizabeth as soon as possible. I will meet with the two of you in the morning to discuss our options. I will be in touch."_

Jason sat on his couch, his hands clenched and his face hardened. He could kill that bastard for everything he was going to put her through. Why was Lucky being such a shit? Because Jason had everything Lucky could never seem to hold onto. Jason got up and walked over to the fire place. He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing the migraine that was there, wasn't leaving anytime soon. Not as long as Lucky caused problems for his family. Jason picked up the picture of Emily.

"_I will you were still here Em. You would know the right way to handle this. I can't leave her, not this time, not after everything we have been through. But I can't be the reason that she loses the boys. I wish you were here to knock some sense in Lucky's dumb ass. Because I'm telling you, if I do it, I really will go to jail, cause I'll kill him."_

"_MORGAN. OPEN THE DOOR!"_

Great timing. Jason took a deep breath, replaced Emily's picture back on the mantle in its rightful place and walked to the front door to the man that was frantically pounding on the other side.

"_MORGAN. OPEN THE …..door."_

"_Lucky, get in here now."_

"_Where are they? What have you done with my boys?"_

"_They are across the hall, playing. But before I even agree to let you go over there, the two of us have some things to discuss."_

"_I don't got jack-shit to discuss with you, and who do you think you are, you can't keep my boys from me."_

"_You maybe right. But I do have to follow their mother's orders when they are in my care. And let's not forget, Jake is my son. The birth certificate may not say so as of yet, but believe me. I have a say when it comes to my child. And Elizabeth's children are a package, so that includes Cameron."_

"_Elizabeth would never keep me from the boys. That was the agreement remember? Or did your accident cause short term memory loss?"_

"_OK. That was low even for you, considering my accident was over fourteen years ago. Secondly do you recall that Elizabeth's agreement included you suing her for full custody of the boys, because I'm pretty sure it didn't. So until Elizabeth gives me the ok, you don't get to see the boys. So I suggest you go home, go see Sam, go to work. I don't care where you go, but you don't get to see the boys today. Not after the stunt you pulled."_

"_You can't keep me from my children."_

"_Lucky your right I can't. But news flash, I'm not – you are. Now leave."_

"_This isn't over, I will have Mac down here so fast to arrest you for kidnapping your head will spin."_

"_I'll be here. Just let me know how that goes."_

With that Lucky stormed out of Jason's penthouse only to hear the sounds of laughter coming from across the hall. Lucky's heart broke in that hallway to hear his children so happy and not because of him. Jason slammed the door and began to toss everything off his desk. He picked his coffee table up and threw it over his shoulders as it bounced off the pool table and into the patio doors, causing glass to shatter everywhere. _"Shit"_

"_Stone Cold is everything....ok?"_

"_Yeah, um. MARKO, call the guys and get this mess cleaned up and the doors replaced. I don't want Elizabeth to see this and get worried. Spinelli, help me with the boys, we're taking them to Kelly's to have lunch with Elizabeth. She should be getting done with her surgery anytime now."_

"_Sure thing Stone Cold."_

Elizabeth exited the OR, chart in hand as Patrick Drake gave her post op orders. She felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to see a message from Jason.

"_We are at Kelly's. Boys are hungry and miss mom. Smile please. I love you."_

"_Nurse Webber, is there something more important on your phone than the post op orders I'm giving?"_

"_I'm sorry, what did you say? Patrick, I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. Not exactly how I imagined spending my first day back. I have recorded all your post op information in Mr. Dexter's chart and I will make sure to notify Epiphany and Leyla to keep an eye on him while I'm on lunch."_

"_That's good to know, Elizabeth. I guess I will let you get to your lunch."_

Elizabeth spun into the other direction and jogged towards the hub and dropped off Mr. Dexter's chart at the nurse's station before grabbing her purse and heading towards the elevator.

"_Hold the elevator, hey thanks. How have you been Elizabeth?"_

"_Um fine. How is Emma, Robin?"_

"_Perfectly in love with her father and out of love with me."_

"_Robin don't be silly. Emma loves you. I think you are just putting too much pressure on yourself to be this perfect mom."_

"_And I think you are stalling. So are you going to explain that absolutely beautiful ring on your finger?"_

The elevator dinged signaling Elizabeth's floor and she rushed out but not before answering Robin.

"_Uh, Jason and I are engaged and Lucky is suing for full custody, see you later."_

Elizabeth did not even wait to hear Robin's response. She rushed to her car and drove to Kelly's where her family was waiting. While normally she would love to sit with her friends and gush about how happy she was, like clockwork, something was getting in the way and for the first time, it wasn't her or Jason. She hadn't even noticed that it took her no time to get to Kelly's. She parked her car and ran desperately to the door and saw her boys. She entered the eatery and Cameron came running to her.

"_Mommy, mommy – Jason made us a huge play room. It has a ball house, a slide, a Chuggin Charlie, and a bunch of baby toys for Jake."_

"_Really baby. That's wonderful. Did you have fun in your huge playroom?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Did you tell Jason thank you?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't you think you should?"_

The little boy walked over the rather large man in the leather jacket and tugged on his sleeve.

"_What's up buddy?"_

"_Jaysun, Mommy says I should say thank you for the play room, so thank you."_

"_Your welcome buddy. Hey now why don't you sit with Spinelli and your brother while Mommy and I talk, ok."_

"_OK."_

Jason set the little boy next to Spinelli and stood from his own seat and walked towards the woman trembling before him. Elizabeth collapsed in Jason's arms unable to will the tears from falling. Jason just held onto her tight while her body was racked with fear.

"_Jason, I can't lose them."_

"_Ssh. I promise you, you won't lose anyone. But there are somethings we need to talk about. How do you feel about getting married sooner rather than later?"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_I'm sorry, run that by me again."_

"_What do you think about getting married sooner rather than later?"_

"_While I certainly can't wait to be your wife, why the sudden urgency."_

"_Lucky."_

"_Jason, if you think I'm going to end things with you and go back to Lucky - "_

"_No. That's not it. Lucky is a Detective with the Police Department. He has a stable income and he has been raising the boys since they were born even though they weren't his. Diane thinks that even though he isn't their father biologically, he could still get custody, since he is doing things for the best interest of the children."_

"_So what does that have to do with us moving up the wedding?"_

"_Diane says we will need to prove that we can provide the boys with a safe and stable home life and promise to marry isn't as strong of an argument as being married. She also mentioned that I should petition the courts to adopt Cameron."_

"_Jason – this is crazy. I feel like you are being forced into this situation so that I don't lose my children. This isn't fair to you."_

"_Elizabeth, this isn't fair to us. This isn't fair to our boys. I'm in my son's life and I'm supposed to sit back and let Lucky take him? I would do everything I could possibly think of to make sure we don't lose those boys. But compromising on our wedding is not something I'm willing to do. This wedding has to be perfect for you, the boys and for us."_

"_I'm so angry with Lucky. I can't believe of all the childish and arrogant things he has done, he decides to pull this shit. The boys are going to be so crushed. OK – I can't think about this now. We have more important things to deal with first. We need to deal with the perjury first and foremost. I can't think of going to a custody hearing until the truth is out about Jake and you being his father and not Lucky. Secondly, we need to decide where we are all going to live."_

"_The second one is easy. I will gather some clothes later to stay at your house since the boys things are there. We are eventually going to have to move into a bigger house and I would hate for them to have move twice. I will call Diane about setting up a meeting with Alexis. Do you have time to stay and eat with the boys?"_

"_God, I would love to, but my lunch is over in twenty minutes and I think I want to go somewhere quiet and think. Is that ok?"_

"_That's fine. We will see you tonight, but promise me you won't shut down on me."_

"_I thought that was your job, to "shut down". Don't worry about me, this is just so much to absorb. I never thought Lucky could go so far to hurt the boys and me."_

"_I honestly didn't think so either. I would expect this from Carly before Lucky. Well, they are related, so maybe it isn't so far fetched."_

"_Speaking of Carly, I have a meeting with her next week about Michael's benefit. I want to do something special for the family room of his wing."_

"_OK, are you going to tell me what it is?"_

"_Nope, it is a surprise for everyone involved in Michael's life and that includes you."_

_  
"OK – I will see you tonight after work. Please promise me you won't stress on this too much. I am going to make sure that we don't lose those boys."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too. Bye."_

"_Bye boys. Have fun with Jason and Spinelli and you had better behave. Bye."_

With that Elizabeth left the little diner and trekked back towards her car and then back to the hospital.

Elizabeth had been charting at the hub for about forty minutes before she received a visitor in the form of Sam.

"_Elizabeth, do you have a minute to talk?"_

"_Make it quick Sam, I have work to do." _Elizabeth exclaimed, never taking her eyes off of her chart.

"_I need you to believe me when I tell you that I had no idea that Lucky was planning on suing for custody."_

"_I'm not sure what to believe anymore. This man used to be one of my best friends and now because I'm engaged to someone he doesn't like, I deserve to lose my children."_

"_Wow, engaged. That was fast. Look, after Lucky and I left your place he took me home and ended things between the two of us. He said this was too much for him to process and he needed time to himself to think. That was the last time I spoke with him. He won't answer my calls, return my messages or anything. You have to talk to him for me. Please?"_

"_Is there a problem Nurse Webber?"_

"_No Epiphany. Can I finish this conversation real quick and then I will go and check on Mr. Dexter."_

"_Make it quick."_

Elizabeth motioned for Sam to take a seat in the lounge.

"_Sam, look I'm sorry that Lucky ended things with you. I really thought the two of you made a good couple. You loved each other and you were good with the boys. But I don't know what you think I can do about this situation. And secondly, I currently have my own problems I have to deal with. Lucky is suing for full custody of my children, of Jason's son."_

"_Look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what this is doing to your family, but I really love Lucky and we were happy, but apparently Lucky still loves you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Elizabeth, get serious. You announce that you and Jason are together and he is going to raise his son, but don't worry Lucky can still play daddy as well and he can't dump me fast enough."_

"_Sam, I can't think about this now. I have to get back to work."_

The rest of Elizabeth's shift seemed to drag on. Her first day back and it seemed like nothing had gone right. Lucky shows up and tells me he is going to sue for full custody. Jason says we have to get married right away and that he will need to adopt Cameron. The idea of Jason adopting Cameron warmed her heart. The Sam shows up and tells me that Lucky ended things because he is still in love with me. Is there anything else that can happen in one twenty four hour period that further stresses me out. Elizabeth felt the vibration in her pocket from her cell phone. She smiled when she saw the name on the caller id.

"_Hey there."_

"_Hey beautiful. How was your shift?"_

"_Ha-ha, your funny. What did the guard tell you?"_

"_What makes you -"_

"_Jason!"_

"_Ugh. What did Sam want?"_

"_To talk about Lucky. Apparently he ended things with her after they left my house that day. She said that she had nothing to do with him deciding the sue for custody. But we can discuss this later. What's up?"_

"_When is your shift over?_

"_Twenty minutes. Why?"_

"_I need you to take tomorrow off."_

"_Why?"_

"_We have an appointment with Alexis in the morning."_

"_Oh."_

_  
"Elizabeth?"_

_  
"No, I knew this was coming. I will talk to Epiphany. I'll be home in a bit."_

Elizabeth dreaded going to ask for the day off. She just got back from being off for weeks. Maybe she could switch her shift for a later time with Leyla or Nadine. Epiphany circled the hub and stopped in front of Elizabeth.

"_Nurse Webber, I believe your shift is over. Why don't you check out a few minutes early."_

"_Epiphany can I talk to you for a minute?"_

"_Sure, what's up?"_

"_I need to take tomorrow off and I know that I just got back, but I have to meet with the DA in the morning."_

"_The DA. Is everything ok?"_

"_Um, I don't know yet. You are going to find out eventually. Do you recall when I was called to testify at Jason's trial?"_

"_Lord, what has that boy done now?"_

"_Nothing Epiphany. When I was on the stand, Ric Lansing asked if I had ever had sexual relationship with Jason. Ric was such a jerk, he knew the answer, yet he also knew that Lucky didn't and of course Lucky was there in the courtroom staring at me begging to say no and I couldn't."_

""_Elizabeth, your rambling. So I take it you and Jason had been sexual in the past. I'm not sure I follow why that was relevant to the case."_

"_Jason and I spent the night together in August of 2006. The night of the blackout. And you are right, it had absolutely nothing to do with the trial. It was just Ric digging into Jason. Lucky did not know that I had been with Jason. It was right after I found him at our apartment with Maxi Jones and high on pills."_

"_OK. I follow, but I'm still not -"_

"_Ric also asked me if it was possible that Jason was the father of Jake."_

"_And you lied and said no."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Child, you said August of 2006 and Jake was born in May of 2007. I'm a nurse, it doesn't take a genius to figure that own out and now that I think about it, that boy looks nothing like Lucky. So let me guess, something is about to happen that this information is going to come out and that is why you are scheduling a meeting with Ms. Davis."_

"_Yes. Oh god Epiphany, my life is so messed up right now. Jason and I are engaged which is just wonderful. Lucky is upset that we are together and has decided to sue for full custody of the boys. And then add the little matter of me committing perjury. I'm surprised I can even function."_

"_Elizabeth, you are one of the strongest women I have had the pleasure of working with. And for the last two years I have watched you twist yourself into a pretzel trying to do what everyone expects you to do. The only time you have ever been at peace is when you are with those boys and when a certain man in black leather jacket flashed his baby blues in your direction. I envy your strength and I know that you will make it out of this stronger for it. We will work something out with your schedule. If you need to take more time off, I will understand, and don't worry, you will always have a spot waiting for you here."_

"_Thanks Epiphany. I will call you tomorrow after I know something."_

The ride home, Elizabeth was actually calmer than she had felt all day. She pulled into the driveway and smiled when she saw the bike in the driveway. She would have to convince someone to take her for a ride later on. When she got to the steps of the house, she could hear the sounds of laughing and giggling from her two children. A single tear escaped her eye as she thought about how she could lose them. She quickly wiped away the tear and shook those thoughts out of her head. She smiled as she bounded into the house and saw Jason on the floor with Cameron sitting on one side of him and Jake sitting in his lap as they watched a video. The she frowned.

"_Where is Spinelli?"_

"_Hi, your home and he is at home – the penthouse."_

"_Well he needs to be here."_

"_Elizabeth, do you actually expect Spinelli to live with all us?"_

"_Yeah, don't you? Jason, Cameron and Jake absolutely adore him and he means something to you. Besides, there is an extra room that he can stay in until we figure out where we are going to live. Now go get that boy."_

Jason sighed and agreed at his fiancé's request. When the enforcer arrived at his penthouse and told the cyber hacker the plans, Spinelli was for a lack of words, speechless. Jason and Spinelli left for Elizabeth's home and the dinner that was waiting as well as the uncomfortable conversation that awaited.

Dinner had little excitement other than Cameron and Spinelli arguing about some new cartoon while Jake sat in his high chair looking back and forth between the two children fussing.

"_I think it is time for two little boys to take a bath and go to bed."_

"_Aww momma do I have to?"_

"_Yes sir. Go upstairs and wait for me and your brother."_

"_I will give them their bath. Spinelli can help you clean up."_

"_Uhh most certainly fair maternal one."_

"_Spinelli, do you mind that other people call you by your last name and not your first name?"_

"_Wha – well, no one has ever asked me that before. One's name is merely a moniker for example: Damien, Spinelli, the Jackal. All the same person."_

"_Well ok."_

"_Fair – Elizabeth how are you?"_

"_Oh Spinelli how much time do you have?"_

"_A tug at the ear is always available."_

"_Your so sweet. I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that I am going to confess to perjury tomorrow. That I may or may not face a trial and possible jail time for. Top it off, my ex-husband has now decided to sue for full custody of two children that aren't biologically his. Jason is possibly being forced into marrying me as well as adopting my son so that we don't lose them. Add to the that the stress of working at a hospital and the impending moving of this entire household....which includes you. It's just a lot for one person to fully understand. Don't forget to mention that I'm recently reconciled with Jason, which I absolutely love and we are engaged to be married and he is raising his son. So many wonderful things have happened but so have horrible things and no one has had a chance to enjoy them."_

"_Stone Cold was right. You do ramble when you are nervous."_

"_He talks about me to you?"_

"_Maternal One, Stone Cold holds you in the highest esteem that one man can for one woman. I envy the abundant love that the two of you hold for one another. Despite every obstacle, true love never has faltered. I don't believe that Stone Cold could ever be forced to marry you. And as far as the older of the two progenies, he is just as much his as little Stone Cold is."_

"_Spinelli, thank you. I think you just reassured me that everything will be ok. How about we go set up your room so you can get some sleep."_

"_It isn't pink is it?"_

"_Dusty purple. Will that be a problem?"_

"_Nope anything is better than my regrettably pink room."_

"_Elizabeth, why am I here?"_

"_Family. You are family to Jason which means that you are apart of my family, our family. Now go to sleep. I'm going to need your help tomorrow with the boys while Jason and I meet with Alexis."_

"_Good Night Maternal One."_

Elizabeth kissed her boys goodnight and followed the light to her bedroom where Jason was waiting. She kissed Jason on the lips as she sat down on the bed next to him. He could tell she was nervous, scared, angry, heartbroken.

"_I promise everything will work out tomorrow. Who knows, Alexis may decide not to press charges. It's not like your admission would have changed the outcome of the trial."_

"_Can Diane do something for me? Can she draw up guardianship papers. In case things go bad, I want something that ensures the boys stay with you until the custody hearing. I want to make sure they are safe if I go to jail."_

"_Don't talk like that. Nothing is going to happen to you and nothing is going to happen to the boys."_

"_Jason, we need to be practical. I broke the law and if I go to jail, I want to make sure you can keep the boys as long as possible. Please."_

"_I can never say no to you. We will talk to Diane tomorrow before our meeting. Now, I want you to lay in my arms and go to sleep. You look absolutely exhausted. We can only take one day at a time, and I plan on being here every step of the way. We will get through this together. I love you."_

"_I love you to Jason. I feel so lucky to finally have you in my life."_

Elizabeth closed her eyes for what just a moment and they did not open back up. The feeling of Jason's arms around her made her feel safe and comfortable. His skin against hers made her feel whole and the steady beat of his heartbeat made her feel complete. She relaxed further before drifting into deep slumber while Jason just stared at her. He couldn't let her know that he was just as terrified if not more that they were going to lose the boys. He made a silent vow that Lucky would not break her heart. He had done that enough already. His heart broke at the thought of Jake not being with him anymore. And Cameron, the petite version of him mother had crept into his heart and would be permanently there no matter what happened in the future. He smiled, the future. Him and Elizabeth and their two boys and maybe a girl, a little girl. He smiled at that thought before he succumbed to his lingering slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry I didn't update last weekend. Nasty stomach bug making the rounds in the house and of course, Mom is the last one to get it. Hope you enjoy. Please respond! I'm not a lawyer, so I don't pretend if things are correct.

Chapter 14

The next morning Jason, Elizabeth and Diane meet promptly outside of Alexis's office.

"_Do you know what you are doing?"_ Asked Diane, making sure her client knew what she was about to admit to.

"_Yes. I want this out and in the open. I need to clear my conscience if Jason and I are going to be a true family with the boys."_

_Alright, then. Lets go."_

Before Diane could even knock on the door, Alexis opened her office door to the surprise of the three adults.

"_I thought I heard voices. Come in." _she motions them to sit. _"So what's up that all three of you need to visit me this morning?"_

Elizabeth slid to Alexis Jake's new birth certificate.

"_Oh, this is interesting. Not sure how they messed this up, but I can have it fixed. You didn't need you Diane for this."_

"_Alexis, the birth certificate is correct, now."_

"_Oh......Ohh......OH. Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events."_

"_Where do we go from here Alexis?" _asked the shaking mother of two.

Alexis pauses for a moment, a pained expression flashes across her face and she ponders the words about to exit her mouth.

"_While I would love to look the other way, the state feels very different regarding perjury. Where you and Jason both aware of what you were doing when you were on the stand?"_

"_At that time, we had already agreed that it would be better if everyone believed that Jake was Lucky's son. I honestly had hoped that Ric wouldn't take his line of questioning down that path, but with his hatred of Jason and his obsession for me, he couldn't resist I guess."_

"_OK, well first thing is you will have to be formally arrested and processed."_

"_Elizabeth, I will take care getting you released as soon as possible. Alexis, how much will the state be charging for bail?"_

"_Umm, perjury in court of law. First offense. $25 thousand."_

"_Done, shall we move on?"_

"_Let me get an officer."_ Alexis exits her office.

Jason holds Elizabeth's hand as she blinks back the tears.

"_Don't worry. You will be in and out of here in no time. I won't leave your side."_

Suddenly they turn their attention to Alexis standing in the doorway. They all notice the very solemn expression on her face as she walks towards her desk.

"_Elizabeth, I really sorry about this." _she says as she looks toward her door.

Elizabeth, Jason and Diane then turn their direction to the office door to find Lucky standing there with handcuffs in his hand.

"_Absolutely not Alexis. This is a clear cut case of conflict of interest. I demand that a different officer arrest my client. One that is not her ex-husband."_

"_I'm sorry. All the other officers available are handling a multi-vehicle accident off Baxter."_

"_What about Mac."_ demanded the already tense enforcer.

"_In a meeting with the Mayor."_

"_Then we wait."_

"_No Diane, it's fine. Lets get this over with so we can go home. I don't want Spinelli to get to overwhelmed with the boys."_

"_You left our children with that junior mobster. Great parenting skills."_

"_Officer Spencer, I suggest you check your personal life at the door and do your job."_

"_For your information, Officer Spencer, I left MY son and JASON's son with Spinelli. He happens to be really good with the boys. Not that I owe you any explanation."_

With deep sarcasm dripping from his lips Lucky read Elizabeth her rights. _"Elizabeth Webber – you are under arrest for committing perjury in a court of law. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights."_

"_Yes. Lucky?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Fuck You."_

Lucky led Elizabeth out of Alexis office to process her. She is finger printed, her mug shot is taken, her possessions are removed. She hesitates when she must remove her engagement ring. She eyes Lucky fingering the slender band in his fingers.

"_I will take her belongings. She is to be released within the hour. Alexis said to put her in the holding room."_

"_I'm coming in with her Lucky."_

"_I don't think so Mr. Morgan. Ms. Webber can sit in there alone for her time being. If you don't like it, I suggest you speak with my supervisor. Oh, darn – he's in a meeting with the Mayor."_

"_Jason, I will be fine. Why don't you call the Spinelli and we can make plans for the afternoon with the boys."_

Lucky almost to roughly ushers Elizabeth into the holding room and forces her sit in her seat. She refuses to show any emotion to this man. Her head remains held high and her gaze is in Jason's direction – even after the door is shut. Her attention is diverted to the sound of hands clapping.

"_Congratulations Ms. Webber. Jason Morgan has officially ruined your life.......What no comment."_

"_No RICK – I elect to say nothing to you without my attorney present."_

"_Spoken like a true mob moll."_

"_You bastard....You know what, I don't care what you say. My children are happy. I'm happy and my conscience is clear. I'm the one who made this mess and I will face the consequences."_

"_Officer Spencer, I certainly hope you are questioning my client without her attorney present."_

"_How do you sleep at night – knowing who you represent?"_

"_In a large bed with exquisite linens. Why?"_

Lucky leaves in huff while Elizabeth tries to stifle her laugh.

"_Thanks Diane."_

"_Don't mention it. This has actually been easier that dealing with Jason."_

"_Are you certain that Jason can't be in here with me?"_

"_Who told you that worthless dribble – never mind. Let me get him for you."_

Ask Lucky closes the door to the holding room, he catches the cold stare coming from Jason's direction.

"_Problem Morgan?"_

"_That was a load of bull shit Lucky. You know damn well I can go in there with her."_

"_Yeah, I guess you are right. Then again, you're well versed in the law. But see Elizabeth isn't. But the longer she is with you, she will be. Guess it will be a good thing for me to get custody of my boys."_

"_Jake is my son. You know that. The certificate says it and obviously the DA is aware of it as my fiancé was just arrested for perjury. Remember this Spencer. You did this. Elizabeth and I wanted this work out for all of us. Nothing was going to change with you and the boys. But you couldn't handle it or you just don't want to accept the truth. Elizabeth is with me. She is going to marry me and I am going to be Cameron's father...at least one the papers are filed."_

Before Jason could continue any further, he noticed Diane signaling for him to come over. Jason walked into the holding room into Elizabeth's arms, leaving Lucky fuming. Jason held Elizabeth in his arms. He could feel her pulse racing and she was unsuccessfully trying to control her breathing. Jason let his fingers run through her hair while his other hand was rubbing small circles at the center of her back. Elizabeth stiffened when she saw Alexis walking towards the holding room.

"_Your paperwork is being processed now. I just need to go over a few things with you. In lieu of a bail hearing, you will be released on $25 thousand dollars bond. You must surrender your passport and if you need to leave the state for any reason between now and your trial – you must notify my office ten days in advance for approval. My office will contact Diane's when we have a trial date. I'm going to push this to happen as soon as possible. Elizabeth, I want you to know first hand, that I don't want this to go to trial. I understand why you did what you did. I'm more so grateful that I am the DA instead of Rick. He would make this personal just to spite Jason."_

"_I appreciate everything you are trying to do. None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't lied on the stand"_

"_People face impossible decision everyday & the day after you wish you did thing differently."_

"_Alexis, I have one question to ask you. Lucky is planning on suing me for full custody of the boys. Has he come to you for representation?"_

"_No he hasn't. I can tell you right no, while I don't like what Jason allegedly does for a living, he isn't Sonny. I see that he loves you & those boys and I know that you are aware of what you are getting into. If Lucky were to come to me for representation, I would turn him down. I participate in a child custody case after Rick took Molly from me for his own personal reasons."_

"_Thank you Alexis."_

"_I'm not doing this for you Jason or even Elizabeth. I doing it for those boys. They are the ones that wouldn't understand. They are the ones that will be hurt.......Elizabeth, lets sign you out so you can go home. Diane will bring me your passport the end of business today."_

"_Lets go Ms. Webber."_

Jason, Diane, Elizabeth and Alexis exit the holding room. Lucky is at the far end of the station – unnoticed. He watches the intimate gestures between Jason and Elizabeth. He grows more angry than before. He tells himself, "_she will come back to me."_

Jason and Elizabeth exit the police station and climb into the car. Jason pulls out her belongings, namely, the engagement ring. He slides it back on her slender finger and kisses her palm. He tells her everything will be ok. They exchange "I love yous and share a few chaste kisses before interlocking their fingers and driving home to their family.

The ride home was mostly quiet with the exception of the minor small talk regarding their afternoon plans.

"_Do you want to go to Kelly's for lunch and then maybe the park afterwards."_

"_Nah, it's too cold for the park. There is something that we should do this evening though."_

"_Yeah, I know your right. Because you know it will be in the paper."_

"_And that would be a horrible way to find out."_

"_I will call Monica and see if she is available for dinner tonight."_

"_She should hear from us that she has a grandson, not from the paper. Now, what do we do about your grandfather?"_

"_We are going to do anything. I will handle the old man on my own."_

"_Well, I'm sure they will handle our relationship better than Grams did."_

"_Have you heard from her?"_

"_No, she still won't return my phone calls."_

"_I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I feel like I have caused so much upheaval in your life already."_

"_Don't apologize. This is my doing. If I had been strong enough to tell you that you were Jake's father at the very beginning, this wouldn't be happening. We wouldn't have wasted all this time we could have spent together and maybe people wouldn't have gotten hurt as much."_

"_How about for the rest of the day, we don't discuss this. I want you to be happy and relaxed."_

"_Ok, fine."_

Jason and Elizabeth arrived to the house. Elizabeth was actually looking forward to hugging her two boys. When they walked into the house, Spinelli immediately gave them the finger to be quiet.

"_The progenies are in their respected rooms asleep for their naps."_

"_You know what, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, Spinelli and I need to take care of some things back at the Penthouse."_

"_OK, I am a little tired. Call me when you are on your way back. I love you. Spinelli, thank you so much for taking care of the boys."_

"_My pleasure Maternal One."_

"_I will see you in a few hours."_

Jason practically drags Spinelli out of the house and into the car.

"_Where are we going Stone Cold?"_

"_Crimson."_

Jason began explaining his plan to Spinelli and how he was going to help. Spinelli gladly obliged but was a little unsure if his partner in crime would be so open to the task. As they arrived to the Metro Court, Spinelli began to get increasingly nervous on the elevator ride up to the Crimson office.

"_Remember, tell her what I want and that cost is not an issue, while I talk with Kate."_

"_Yes, Stone Cold, but don't you think you should speak to Fair Maxi-"_

"_No you are. She is your best friend and honestly she owes me one and Elizabeth."_

As they stepped off the elevators, Jason was actually pleased to see that Lulu wasn't there. He had already dealt with enough Spencer's for one day.

"_Wow Jason, did you run out of jeans and t-shirts or something."_

"_Hi Maxie, is Kate around?"_

"_Yeah, but why would you want to see her? Please don't tell me you are going to try and convince her to get back together with Sonny, cause the last time nearly killed her and my career."_

"_MAXIE. Can I see her or not?"_

"_Well when you ask like that, fine. Kate, Jason Morgan to see you. She said you can go in."_

"_Thanks. Spinelli, talk to her."_

Jason entered Kate's office and was greeted with her terse smile.

"_Jason. I can't possibly guess as to why you would be in my office this afternoon."_

"_I need a dress."_

"_I don't believe I understand."_

"_I need a wedding dress. Look, I'm not good with this thing. Elizabeth and I are engaged and there are a lot of things going on right now, so I want to plan the wedding as a surprise. Here are her measurements. I peaked at her clothes so I hope this enough. Nothing flashy. That isn't Elizabeth. We have both been married before to other people, but this is the last time. I don't care about the cost. I just want to do something that will make her smile. But this stays between you and me, only."_

Kate couldn't help but tear up at Jason's sentiment. Sonny couldn't really be bothered to even help plan their wedding and Jason was planning the whole thing as a surprise to the woman he loved.

"_Jason, I will find her a dress. I think these measurements will do. Do you have a picture of her that I can borrow. Since she isn't going to actually be trying on dresses, the designers will want a picture of her to help them in their search."_

"_Sure, I understand. I will send one over later this evening."_

"_Is there anything else that I can help with?"_

"_I'm not sure, if there is I will know where to go. Thanks."_

On the other side of the door Spinelli was having a harder time just forming his question.

"_What was that about and why is Jason in my bosses office. Is she in trouble, am I in trouble. Spinelli, tell me what is going on."_

_Maximista would do herself good to calm down. Stone Cold is just um chatting with the Fashionable One. But the Jackal does have a few questions for you."_

"_OK, like what?"_

"_Do you appreciate Stone Cold?"_

"_Spinelli what kind of question is that? Do I appreciate Jason? Well, I'm grateful that he saved my life. I'm thankful that he takes care of you. He isn't bad to look at. I know that if I was ever in trouble, he would probably help. Not to mention all the times he has helped us already. So I guess, yeah, I'm appreciative of Jason. Why?"_

"_OK, good. Now what are your feelings for the Maternal One?"_

"_Maternal One? Do you mean Elizabeth?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_She is a self-righteous, prim & proper bitch."_

"_Maximista! What has the Maternal One every done to you?"_

"_Well nothing personally."_

"_What have you done to her?"_

"_I slept with her husband while they were married. I staged it for her to walk in on us having sex. I lied and said that I was pregnant with Lucky's child. OK OK OK. I get it, I have been a bitch to her. But everyone in this town walks around like Elizabeth is a saint and can do no wrong."_

"_But does she?"_

"_Does she what?"_

"_Does the Maternal One think she is a saint and can do no wrong?"_

"_She is a single mom with two children and was dating Jason Morgan. So no. But why are you asking me these questions?"_

"_Do you think Stone Cold deserves to be blissful?"_

"_Well of course. If he was getting his rocks off, maybe he would be nicer."_

"_Uh Uh Uh. Does the Maternal One deserve the same?"_

"_I guess. Spinelli what is all this about?"_

"_Stone Cold requests a favor that only the Fair Maximista could owe."_

"_What?"_

"_Plan his wedding"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Stone Cold wants to surprise the Maternal One with a gift of their wedding."_

"_Jason and Elizabeth are engaged? I didn't know they were seeing each other."_

"_You put together two beautiful weddings for Robin in such a short amount of time and money is no object and Stone Cold is willing to pay you for your services. He just wants something that speaks to him and the Maternal Ones personalities."_

"_So let me get this straight. Jason and Elizabeth are together, engaged no less and Jason wants to surprise Elizabeth with a wedding. What's with the secret? Is Jason in trouble and doesn't want Elizabeth to know about it? Come on you can tell me."_

"_Stone Cold and Maternal One have very busy schedules and the stress of planning a wedding doesn't fit. And Stone Cold thought you would be perfect for this task."_

"_Spinelli, I don't know. Jason said I would be perfect for this. And money was no object and he was going to pay me. Alright. But if I get fired by Kate for working on their wedding, he will pay my salary for the next year. You got me."_

"_Sure. One more thing. This is to be an absolute secret. Elizabeth cannot know."_

"_OK, I get it. Keep my mouth shut."_

"_Spinelli, lets go." _said Jason as he came out of Kate's office.

"_Jason. How is this going to work? Me planning your wedding."_

"_Maxie, I trust you. Just nothing over the top. You know me well enough to know what I like and what I don't like. Elizabeth is simple, but feminine. I'm sure you will come up with something. And if you need help, then call Spinelli. Let's go. We need to head over to the Penthouse to get some things."_

"_Wait, are you not staying at the Penthouse anymore Spinelli?"_

"_No, Stone Cold and the Jackal reside at the Maternal One's abode until time that we find something more accommodating for the ever growing clan."_

"_Jason is making you live with him and Elizabeth."_

"_On the contrary, the Maternal One requested that the Jackal live with all of them, as a family. She was actually quite insistent on it."_

"_Wow."_

Jason and Spinelli ushered themselves into the elevator as Maxie sat at her desk pondering what Spinelli had just told her. Jason, Elizabeth, engaged, married, Spinelli living with them, her request, not Jason's. Maxie was tossed out of her confusion when she heard Kate's voice coming from her office.

"_Coming Kate."_

"_Maxie, I need you to get me these designers on the phone."_

"_What do I need to tell them?"_

"_Tell them that Kate Howard needs to speak with them."_

"_Is the for the magazine?"_

"_Maxie! Don't ask me questions, just do what I asked. That is all."_

Kate sat in her overpriced chair and looked out the window at the structures that made up Port Charles. She had a hard time grasping that Sonny's enforcer could be so warm, thoughtful, human. It really tugged at Kate that a man was doing something so profound and detailed for a woman that he loved. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She wouldn't shed another tear for that man.

A few hours later........

Jason and Elizabeth stood outside of the Quartermaine mansion. Jason was fidgeting in his jacket. Elizabeth stood firm with her head held high. Either Monica was going to accept them or she wouldn't. But Elizabeth was counting on the latter. This woman had lost so much in terms of her family, to gain new members would guarantee her heart would warm. The door opened to Alice standing at the entrance.

"_Mr. Jason, normally you just come in from the terrace doors. Is everything ok?"_

"_Yes Alice. Monica is actually expecting us. Is she in the family room?"_

"_Yes, go on in. Can I get either of you a beverage?"_

"_No thank you Alice, we are fine."_

"_Sure thing Ms. Elizabeth. Please let me know if I can get you anything."_

Jason took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the family room where they came upon Monica sitting on the couch reading what looked like a medical journal.

"_Oh Jason, I thought that was you. Oh, Elizabeth is with you. This is a surprise to get a visit from the both of you. Is everything ok?"_

"_Monica, we need to talk."_


End file.
